Upstate Races
by Teepot
Summary: Chapter four of Book Two! Jack and Race have returned to NYC, unaware of the visitor who arrives later. Find out what happened to Roz, if Annabelle really has what it takes to ride and Miracle's lovely cameo.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: If you don't know it by now...go somewhere else.   
  
AN: The last name Washington has been changed to Mooring. I have no reason why besides the fact that typing Washington takes too long...weird finger placement.   
  
Upstate Races  
  
Prologue  
  
They met Mr. Mooring at the Brockton train depot, only a mile and a half from Lewiston and Mr. Mooring's home. The country surrounding the boys seemed to be pieced together of new and exciting things: dirt that seemed coarser than city dirt, shrubs wild and more overgrown than the neatly groomed Central Park, softer sounds, smells that turned your head.  
  
But it's the same sky' The thought entered Jack's head no more than twenty minutes out of Brockton. By then, situated in the back of the wagon with Race and Kloppman's things, the familiarity of the train station had been left behind for the open plains of upstate New York. In the front of the wagon was Mr. Mooring, steering the two large horses pulling the wagon, and Kloppman, catching up on the family news with his son in law.   
  
You eva seen so much land? Racetrack exhaled slowly, questioning Jack and expecting an answer until he noticed the cowboy hat covering his face. Unaltered by this obvious inattentiveness, Race continued to ramble. Seriously, I've hoid of fields, but dis is ridiculous. Tink of how many houses you'se could build dere. Da whole Bowery could fit in dat plot!  
  
Not in this town, son. Mr. Mooring cracked the reigns lightly. That's farming property, no man's going to build on that unless he's building onions.  
  
Eh, I hate onions.  
  
Mr. Mooring chuckled to himself and it reminded Jack of what his own father had sounded like. The chills made him shift from his slumber until returning to another decent position. The first time out of the city since becoming a newsie wasn't sitting too well with him. He'd been wishing to get away for so long, but now, no longer surrounded by the usual sights, he felt strange abandoned.  
  
So Frank, how was the trip?   
  
Getting out of the city was fine but after dat, so many towns. Dey all look the same once I get up to dese parts. Again the hearty laugh interrupted Jack's sleep. But he couldn't help listening. It was part of the reason why he'd jumped at Kloppman's offer to travel upstate. This vacation of sorts would provide a whole new view of Kloppman and the life he hid from the Manhattan newsies.   
  
He'd gotten the letter on Thursday afternoon, asked Jack that night, and been on the train, with Jack and his appointed sidekick Race, the next morning. Apparently Kloppman's eldest granddaughter was expecting a child, twins to be exact, and he'd been saving for the occasion. Jack hadn't even known Kloppman had been married, let along a father, and now, grandfather.   
  
Ms. Birdie was watching the lodging house, another deciding factor in Jack's acceptance. That lady was as large and as mean as any bully this side of the Brooklyn bridge. She'd helped out Kloppman years before, when Jack had been a newbie, and he'd learned quickly that she was one to be weary of. Even miles away the image of her upper lip moustache made Jack shiver.   
  
So, you think dat dis Webster is going to mind us helping out? Jack peeked out from underneath the brim of his hat and watched as Race handed Mr. Mooring one of his cigars.   
  
After puffing lightly, Mr. Mooring turned back to the road. Sure, Mr. Webster isn't one to worry about anything not directly connected to his company. A couple of new workers will pass right under his nose. But it's a busy time of year and I really appreciate you boys coming up with Frank. Rose's been about to pop for the last month and it's hard with her husband working all day.  
  
What is it dat we'll be doin exactly?  
  
he chuckled again and let out another puff of smoke, Mrs. Webster likes her lawn to look mighty perty.  
  
This Mr. Webster made Jack leery. He was the Washingtons' employer. The whole family, husband, wife and four kids lived on the large Webster estate along with the other servants. Mr. Mooring ran the stables while Mrs. Mooring, the best cook in New York according to Kloppman, ran the kitchen in the grand house. There were maids for each of the three Webster children, drivers, gardners, a tutor, and even a dog walker for Mr. Piddles, the Webster's prized sheepdog.   
  
The shade from the surrounding woods helped in covering the noon day sun and Jack chose this moment to sit up, returning his hat to the proper place. Nice of ya to join us Jacky-boy. Chided Kloppman, smiling his toothy grin which Jack returned easily.  
  
He stretched his hands over his head to crack his back. Just resting up for dis week's woik, dat's all.  
  
Mr. Mooring smiled also, nodding his head in approval as he began to explain more about his family and the little town that lay on the outskirts of the Webster land.   
  
Holy St. Francis, what was dat? Race turned in the direction of the crashing leaves and rising voices, dropping his cigar from his lips and watching it crunch under the heavy wooden wheels. He strained to see further behind them, either watching his smoke or looking for what could have made the unusually loud noise.   
  
Mr. Mooring didn't seemed to be alarmed so Jack rested one arm on the side of the wagon and peered ahead, noticing the clearing they were reaching and an end to his shade. He was about to lay back down when Race stood up abruptly, rocking the balance of the wagon slightly.   
  
Sit down, will ya. Jack groaned, reaching to pull down his friend by his suspenders. But Race dodged the swing, one hand holding his cap on his head and the other pointing far out to the left where the trees ended to meet the dull brown of the open field. There, moving out of the woods as fast as a slingshot could shoot a marble came two horses, racing so fast that dust kicked up behind them.   
  
Look at em! Race exclaimed, still standing and testing Jack's patience. Dey could win at da tracks easily! I ain't neva seen a horse dat fast in da city!  
  
Mr. Mooring averted his eyes momentarily. How you know so much about horses, kid?  
  
Well sir, I'se been selling me papes at da track eva since becoming a newsie. You loin a few tings Race continued to watch the two figures, each with a rider on the back, weave in and out across the field. Those riders got skill too. Dey need jockies like dat back in Brooklyn, fo sure.   
That seemed to interest Mr. Mooring and he trusted the horses to plod along the road without his assistance as he surveyed the riders closely. That there's me boy Roz, he's the fastest boy in Chester county. Raced last year at the summer fair.  
  
There a track near by? As the two onlookers became distracted with all the racing talk, throwing around lingo that Jack had heard before but didn't pay attention to, the two riders were moving closer and closer. The one in front, the one Jack assumed was Roz, had bent, head close to that of the horses' and haunches high in the air, riding what looked in an awkward shape upside down. The next rider was crouched much closer to the horse, as if hugging the large beast's neck and whispering in it's ear, asking him to move his legs faster. And faster he did, catching up with the other horse so that they were side by side only 100 yards away from where the road intersected the field.   
  
Jack looked between the racing duo and his own transportation, flashing a worried glance at Mr. Mooring who was still involved in the previous conversation with Race.   
  
This continued until Jack was so close he could hear the voices of the riders, Roz's shout startling his father so that the wagon was halted just in time for one rider to slip in front. But it was the unknown rider, the one who could talk the horse to speeds unimaginable that made Race fly to the bottom of the wagon, for fear of decapitation. The horse landed steadily, the loud thud-thud' echoing in the surrounding woods, so that when Jack peeled himself off of the wagon bed, it was prancing excitedly in place.   
  
The rider grinned at the sight of Jack peaking over the edge of the wagon, tipping the hat that she wore on her head and spinning the horse around. Roz, don't think that you win! There was an interference. As she rode away, trotting gently and gradually picking up speed to catch up with Roz, it struck Jack that rider was female, long auburn curls blending with the mane of her horse.   
Race noticed also, bending next to Jack and exclaiming, hand on his heart. I tinkI'm in love.  
  
And that was my daughter, Mr. Mooring jumped down from the front bench, walking around to check his own horses and the wagon, He stopped on the passenger's side and watched his two children disappear back into the woods.  
  
Kloppman exhaled shakily, wiping at his forhead with a worn hankerchief. Glad to see that she hasn't settled down.  
  
Much to her mother's frustration, I must admit. Mr. Mooring handed Jack his cowboy hat, dusting off the dirt it had accumulated after it's fall. She's got a big heart though and she sure comes in handy when we need an extra pair of hands in the stables. He shrugged at the two boys staring at him with such wide open eyes. Girls back in the city came in two forms, mean and harsh or weak and dependent. This new creature seemed intriguing.  
  
She can sure ride. Race mumbled, turning around in the wagon and catching his breath. That's for sure. Drives her mother crazy thoughGwen swears that it's the country raising and I'm about this close to agreeing. How can you raise a lady around all this dirt? He laughed again, patting Jack on the back soundly and knocking any uneasiness out his body.   
  
He turned to look one last time in the direction that Roz and Annabelle had darted off to, twisting his neck around as the wagon began again and the road weaved in another direction.   
  
  
AN: Huh, huh?! Miracle...are ya reading. Huh?   
  
You had no faith! No faith and it made me, well, a little hurt. I told ya I'd put out the other one, here it tis. Enjoy, fill me review box. Unfortunately Spot and you will not be involved until Book Two. But look at if this way, that just gives us more time to perfect that specific part of the piece.   
  
As for everyone else. Did you check out Tuesday Morning? Was it somewhat enjoyable? I was having a hard time deciding which story to write and then I realized, hey, why pick just one?!  
  
Now, writing both stories was also prompted by a little comment via Dakki (yes you!) She said I needed a plot and I was all, aww, but I did that already. And then, after moping around in my pjs, I decided she was right...as usual. So I started stressing, Upstate Races has a plot, that much I know, but Tuesday Morning?   
  
Ack! I need a plot.   
  
So yea, that one will probably be pushed out to the weekends, cause I need time to ponder. As for UR (haha, funny shortening) I can punch those chapters out after school. That's the schedule, sound good? If both stories get too overwhelming, or I'm not updating as much as I would like, I dunno. Somethings might change.   
  
Cause I hate starting something a not finishing it.   
  
Enough rambling, on to the first chappy. 


	2. Chapter 1

  
Disclaimer: Ah, you know what is means...  
  
AN: First chapter, what do ya think? I'm having a little trouble cause there's so much I want to say. Organizing is a bitch. At least I don't need transitional phrases. If you love only one thing about creative writing, love that there is no need for slow transition. Jumping from one thought to the other, aw, as fresh as rain.   
  
Yea, I know, a little crazy. Just read...  
  
Upstate Races: Book One  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Papa's home! The little girl skidded beneath her mother's enveloping skirts, making it out of the swingins screen door and leaving the heat of the kitchen behind. But there was no fear of punishment for her boisterous enterance for the two women were as excited as she was for their father's return. They moved slower than the little girl, one because of her old age, the other because of her protruding belly.   
  
But it was fast enough, and as the wagon rounded to a stop by the side entrance of the Webster estate, all three were ready and waiting. Letty waited only three seconds, counting on her pudgy little fingers, before flinging herself into her father's arms. He chuckled at the sudden embrace, hoisting her up and resting her bottom on his forarm. With his free arm he welcomed his wife, kissing her cheek and wiping off some flour before rubbing a warm hand over his eldest daughter's pregnant belly.   
  
Welcome home, Papa. Rose smiled, hugging her father as best she could.   
  
Kloppman was slower to exit the wagon, but with a smile just as wide as he embraced his own daughter. Mrs. Mooring fretted over her father, hugging and kissing his cheeks until he was able to greet his other granddaughters.   
  
The whole family reunion was somewhat chaotic, Letty dancing about the feet of the grown-up, swinging to herself, while other employees quickly unloaded the wagon of the goods Mr. Mooring had acquired in town.   
  
And throughout the whole matter, Race and Jack stood awkwardly to the side. They'd hoped out of the wagon as soon as it had begun to be unloaded, Jack grabbing his duffel before it was snatched into the kitchen. Watching Kloppman's envelope him was a bitter reminder to the boys just how alone they were. Race lighted a cigar and nodded at Jack, the two finding shade beneath a near by tree, patiently waiting until they were remembered.  
  
Letty was the first to notice them, conversing softly in the shade. She stopped her twirling and raced over to her grandfather, tugging on his hand until all his attention focused on her halo of brown curls. Grampy, who are they?  
  
Oh, those are my friends from the city. Kloppman explained, patting Letty's head reassuringly.  
Mr. Mooring bent to his daughter's level. They've come to help me and Tom  
  
Rosie's Tom? She asked innocently.  
  
He nudged her forward as the boys noticed everyone watching them. Go say hi. Remember your manners.  
  
Letty shuffled her feet, creating a dust that blew past the boys. She stopped at the sight of them squinting, blocking their faces and moving out into the sun. Standing in front of them she leaned back so that she could view their faces, both much taller than her wee form.   
  
Race was the first to bend, offering an outstretched hand for the little girl to shake while holding his cigar away from her face. Name's Racetrack.   
  
What a strange name. Letty slipped her little hand into his and shook as he father had taught her, Race chuckling at her set lips. It was obvious that she had taken to his boyish smirk, waiting as he motioned for Jack to bend also.   
  
And dis here's my friend, Cowboy. Jack smiled also, slipping off his hat and bowing comically so that Letty giggled behind her hand.   
  
He rested on his knees, returning the hat to his head. Are you really a cowboy? She asked.  
  
Can you keep a secret? He whispered, waving her forward. She glanced back at her mother, who nodded in approval, before bouncing on one of Jack's knees and offering her ear for him to whisper into. My real name is Jack. And I'm not a cowboy, yet.  
  
Letty jumped back, racing back to tell her mother the secret she'd received. The two boys laughed to themselves before standing and brushing off their clothes as best as possible before Kloppman's introduction.   
  
Mrs. Mooring was the first to speak, shaking each boys hand with both of hers. It's so nice of you boys to help us up here. It must be a real change from the city.  
  
Sure is ma'm. Jack offered, hat once again off his head but switching awkwardly between his two hands. From some reason, he really wanted the Mooring's to like him. They were decent people, a different kind from what one found in the city, and their respect and opinions, had suddenly begun to mean a lot to him.   
  
A brief tour of the grounds was conducted, Rose the only one not joining the group and returning instead to the Moorings' small house on the north side of the estate. Only half through the tour and it was evident to Jack that the Webster's had a very large steady income. All servants, including family members, were housed on the premise, some sharing in dorm like facilities, while others, like the Moorings, enjoying homes of their own. The gardens were in full bloom, creating a wonderland of hues that Jack had only seen in paintings. The stables were the last place they visited, Race once again starting a conversation with Mr. Mooring about the fine sportsmanship of horse racing.  
  
Mrs. Mooring threw her hands in the air, turning to Kloppman and Jack when she said, Don't tell me we have another horse master among us. If I never hear a word about racing this or racing that then I'll die happy. Jack chuckled to himself at Mrs. Mooring's teasing, the color of her cheeks spreading when Mr. Mooring grabbed her arm and twirled her into his embrace.   
  
Despite the awkward dance she shared with her husband, Mrs. Mooring continued her story. By son Roz, that's all he wants, more than anything else in the world. Mama' he says just let me ride and I'll win you all the money in the world'.  
  
And he will too. Mr. Wasington finished, dipping his wife just in time while Letty clapped her hands in amusement.  
  
Her giggles, surprisingly girlish, were overshadowed by the stamping sounds of hoofs as all heads turned in the direction of the side road. Come on Race Letty reached for her new friend's hand, tugging him outside and snatching Jack's grasp on the way. The others followed, exiting the barn just as Roz and Annabelle came to a halt.  
  
Roz slid off easily, his smile resembling that of his mother's as he embraced his grandfather. He was easily Kloppman's height and by the old man's reaction, had grown that way just recently.   
  
Annabelle's voice called everyone's attention as she hopped off the horse, much as her brother did, and threw herself into her grandfather's grasp, dirty skirts flying each way as she did so.   
  
he cooed, rocking his beloved granddaughter slightly as she closed her eyes and breathed him in. They had a special relationship, his understanding of her rambunctious spirit always comforting when he visited. How's my favorite red hed?  
  
She pulled back, about to speak when Letty jumped in. Bee! Bee, Grampy brought friends. One's named Racetrack, in't dat funny? And the other's one's named Cowboy, but he's not really a cowboy. He said I can call him Jack and there gonna help  
  
Annabelle laughed, noticing the new faces standing behind her baby sister and smiling lightly at them before focusing on Letty. Letty, I know, I know   
  
You do? Asked her sister, surprised once again at how smart her older sister was.   
  
Annabelle stood, her smile widening as she caught Jack's eye. Yeah, you could say that we met already.  
  
Before proper introductions could be made, the horse Annabelle had been riding neighed loudly, prancing slightly as if to tell her owner that food was in order. Okay, okay, don't be rude. Annabelle grabbed the reins, scratching underneath the animal's ears as she turned back her family. Pa, is there grain in their pens?  
  
Not unless you filled it before you left. Annabelle nodded and began to lead her horse towards the pen.   
  
Not so fast, Mrs. Mooring's happy smiled was now a tightlipped line, directly solely at her middle daughter. Don't think that just because there's company you can ignore your duties. Tell your father just exactly when you skipped off this afternoon. Annabelle leaned in closer to the neck of her horse and as if the animal understood the tension, she headed towards the barn.   
  
But Mrs. Mooring moved in their way, hands firmly planted on her hips. Before she had finished helping in the kitchen, that's when. And even when Mrs. Webster had asked her to listen in on Fanny's ediquette class.  
  
Although he disagreed slightly with his wife's more strict approach to raising Annabelle, Mr. Mooring felt inclined to inforce some sort of punishment. he said, trying to catch her eyes. Instead, she glared effectively at her mother. this is not acceptable.  
  
Pa, I'm to blame. She was gonna stay but I challenged her. Roz stepped forward, feeling the same as his father. He didn't understand why Annabelle's life revolved around what she could and could not do. He considered her one of the best riders he'd ever raced and the fact that she was female, had no input. She's beaten me two out of the three times we've raced around Tuck Cemetary and I Roz's attempt to soften his sister's misbehavior backfired as he slipped just where they had been riding.   
  
Tuck Cememtary! Young lady what have I told you about going to that god awful track! Annabelle sneered in her brother's direction, mistaking his slip as some sort of trick to get her in trouble.   
  
Fet up with whole situation she stamped her foot. But Mama, it's not fair. Roz can go ride, he can train, he can race, but I'm stuck in that horrible kitchen She threw her arm out to the side, motioning towards the house that seemed to constantly loom over her life. or with that horrible Mrs  
  
Catching where she was intending to tred, Mr. Mooring matched Annabelle's anger with his own. Watch your mouth or you're going to regret your fiery tongue.  
  
Roz, take Macy from your sister, she's needed in the house. Roz obeyed his mother, moving closer and rubbing Macy's neck slowly as the tension in the air made the animal antsy. Mrs. Mooring continued to scold her daughter, an act of love that was in everyway misled. Mrs. Webster is expecting an apology.  
  
Without dropping eye contact with her mother Annabelle handed her brother the reigns, ignoring the comforting nudge Macy's nose offered to the side of her head. Glancing one last time at her father, hoping for some sort of support but receiving none, she lowered her disappointed eyes to the ground and took off towards the house. Pausing at the top of the steps she looked back when she thought no one else was watching. Her eyes at that moment, now a simmering shade of dark brown, were hidden under knitted brows. Her face was flushed and caught staring, Jack wondered if she huffed one last time in anger from his watch.   
  
With Roz now heard rummaging around the barn, and Letty clinging to her grandfather's hand, the rest of the group returned to the Mooring house, Race and Jack being shown where they would be staying during their visit. It was a neat little house and Jack found the happy disposition somewhat disturbing, considering the fact that moments before he'd seen her wrath directed towards Annabelle.   
  
I'm gonna go back to the kitchen now and finish up with supper. Annabelle, Rose and I will have dinner on the table around six today, Mrs. Mooring turned to address her husband. Why don't you go introduce the boys to Tom, show them where they'll be tomorrow. That should get you right up til supper.  
  
  
  
  
It was hard telling Letty a story that night. Happy thoughts were not the kind dominating her mind at the moment. Normally she would have asked Rose to take over, but the stairs were too much for her expanding belly.   
  
And she wasn't speaking with her mother.  
  
So Annabelle was forced to hurry along a tale she'd already made up over a week before, hoping that Letty wouldn't remember. But she did and it was times like these that she wished her sister wasn't as sharp, or as outspoken. Eventually though, after Grandfather managed his way out of the conversation downstairs, Letty was drifting off to his soothing voice.   
  
Annabelle remembered when he used to tell her stories, before they'd moved away from the city, when he'd visited often. He would lean in close, whispering a story that Roz and Rose were never allowed to hear. He smelled of soot, from the chimneys he cleaned during the day, and Mama's bread, which she always made when he came for dinner. He'd tell her stories not of princesses or fairies, but of his friends, the newsies, boys who had the best life- they never had any rules.  
  
If her mother—thinking of the lady made her fume and hug her elbows tighter—had ever heard those stories, they would be to blame. That would be the reason why she was so improper'. At the moment she was blaming horse racing, the country, everything that Annabelle cherished.   
  
Standing at the window upstairs, Letty's story coming to an end and blending into the background noise of nighttime sounds, Annabelle peered into the darkness, trying to see as far as she could into the surrounding woods. It was game she played, molding the shadows in her mind, somehow making them into images that she thought were real. At the sound of the front door opening below, she slid open the window and leaned her elbows on the ridge.  
  
Boys had it much easier, this much her mother had taught her. Roz, walking with Jack and Race in tow, was slipping off to the barn no doubt. If I'da done that, Mama would have scolded. Annabelle whispered, scuffing her bare feet on the wooden floor. She listened to the boys' low voices, her curiosity bending her further out of the window to try and hear every last word. That boy, the one Letty had called a cowboy, had caught her attention first. He seemed to have that quality about him. It was the way he stood, how he carried himself, the easy manner in which he spoke to her grandfather. That alone, her grandfather's respect, was enough for Annabelle to grow interest.   
  
But then, everything from the afternoon had overwhelm her and he'd slipped from her mind. From her experience, involvement with boys was another feminine requirement that bored her senseless. If he was anything like the shmucks from town, he'd be reaching up her dress before sunrise.   
  
The other one, the shorter one with his constant smirk and battered hat, Annabelle liked him. He was friendlier with a welcoming smile that he didn't feel the need to reserve. She liked how he joked with grandfather, how he showed Letty all his card tricks even when she asked over and over again. And he knew about horses.   
  
Her and Roz had shared the same thought when Papa had told them of Race's interest in the tracks. He could help them win the county race. They'd seen the competition that day, while at Tuck Cemetary, and although it was all the same guys from the year before, many of them had improved. Roz would be the youngest, if Papa allowed him to race, and Annabelle prayed he'd win.   
  
Don't fall out now. Her grandfather's hand, resting on her shoulder gently, pulled her back into the room and into reality. She turned and smiled at him, choosing not to speak and disturb the quiet that had surrounded Letty in her sleep.   
  
Kloppman leaned out the window, catching the last of Race's hearty laugh. He shook his head, What am I gonna do with that boy? Never knows when to keep quiet. He rubbed the back of his neck, peering into the woods Annabelle hand been exploring only a moment before. But, then again, always tells me what I need to know. Especially when it comes to those horse races  
  
Annabelle's eyes darted to her grandfather's wrinkled face and he if noticed, he didn't let on. Always tells me the one to pick. Has a talent really, kinda scary. Said he was looking into helping with the jockeys. Annabelle's smile had widened, stretching across her whole faces so that the whites of her teeth shone in the moonlight as she hugged her grandfather. He chuckled, smoothing her hair as she giggled into his sweater. But if that mother of yours asks, you didn't hear it from me.  
  
He kissed her once on the forhead, nudging her affectionately before slipping down the stairs. He shut the door behind him, that was Annabelle's final sign. She turned to the open window before glancing back one last time at Letty fast asleep. It was warm enough that shoes were of no concern. Spring had made the ground soft and plush, so that a drop from the ledge below the roof wouldn't cause a sprained ankle. She rolled when she hit the grass, tucking like Roz had taught her, and landing in the covering bushes at the side of the house.   
  
Bending on one knee, she caught her breath and watched the small illuminated window on the side of the house before darting off, her legs beginning to twitch.   



	3. Chapter 2

  
Disclaimer: Everytime...do you really need the routine explanation?  
  
AN: Okay, I need a break from TM cause we're getting to a good part and it needs to be perfecto. Hopefully this addition will be as entertaining....  
More importantly though, I've been slacking in the Shout Out department. Very bad taste for an author her lives and breathes their reviews. So:  
  
FrenchyGoil: Glad to see you're liking TM, maybe this will hit the spot also.   
  
Klover: Loyal reviewer that you are. I need to sit and think how I can fit you in to one of these stories...wait, already I have an idea....yipee!  
  
KatFightOnSkis: I updated, but not TM. Is this as good?  
  
Dakki: As usual I'm just thrilled to see a review from you. They're as enjoyable a read as your stories. Tell Dalton I say hi, and that I'm not one to forget...not liking Eppie...walking a thin line bud, that's all I gotta say....  
  
  
Book One: Upstate Races  
  
Chapter 3  
  
She's a beaut! Annabelle perked to attention, stopping briefly on the side of the barn that received the least amount of moonlight. The voices of Racetrack and her brother were enough to lead her to the closest window, her memory of the surroundings serving her better than any amount of light. Feeling around for the crates she knew lay beneath, she was able to silently stack them high enough to slip into the low window.  
  
She jumped to the ground firmly, the straw that lined every inch of the barn cushioning any amount of sound that would give her away. She sure is, best horse we've got. It's Pa's horse, not Mr. Webster's. That means I can train her, like a real race horse.  
  
Roz's enthusiasm was evident in his voice and as Annabelle made her way over all the barn's accessories, it seemed Race shared the same enjoyment.  
  
He began some story about the track and what he'd seen the jockey's practicing with their horses, drawing Roz in and boring the hell out of Jack. Sticking his hands deep within his pockets, Jack turned away from the two, searching in the high arches of the barn. He craned his neck back to view what hung from the rafters, walking awkwardly too close to the Macy's half of the stall. The horse snorted, scuffing her feet in annoyance.   
  
Jack chuckled lightly, holding up his hands in defense while backing up into the open area of the barn, between the row of stalls. Didn't mean to overstep me bounds. He remarked, nonexistent to the two deep in conversation on the other side of the stall. Bowing in a symbol of parting, he shuffled backwards to explore more of the barn, turning just in time to see Annabelle stumbled from the shadows. Sweet Jesus, he jumped back, the volume of his voice startling not only the horses but also Roz and Racetrack.   
  
Annabelle, what are you doing? Roz appeared at the head of the stall, watching as Annabelle pulled the last of Macy's reins from her foot. During her traverse of the barn she'd wandered into the tack room, tangling herself in a mess of leather. Roz reached forward and helped his sister, grabbing the straps to hang them on the hook next to the stall. Sneaking around the barn at this time of night?  
  
What am I doing? Roz why were you in Macy's stall and She stepped closer to the trio, snatching the cigar from her brother's free hand. Smoking! Roz, what has Pa said about smoking.  
  
Roz huffed in annoyance, swinging in an attempt to grab the nicotine. Since when are you the poster child for obedience.   
  
Annabelle clenched her fists at her brother's teasing snicker. Pa's rules are for the horse's safety RozMama's just an old goose. Jack felt as if he were intruding on the conversation and in an attempt to remain as invisible as possible he moved flush against the wall. But in the process he kicked over a pail, an echoing ring filling the barn and calling Annabelle's less than pleasant attention. And bringing these boys here. You know the barn is off limits at night. It's dangerous.  
  
Again, what's with you and sticking to the rules? Were you watching us or something? He turned back to where he and Race had been reclining on a bed of hay, running his fingers along Macy's main as he moved. Go back to your kitchen why dontcha.  
  
Frustrated at her brother's stupidity, Annabelle shot Jack a glare, daring him to agree with her brother or say anything otherwise. Stalking further into the stall she ducked under Macy's neck and stopped in front of Race. Pa said you knew horses. There was no way she was going to let Roz's ignorance jeopardize her plan.   
  
Annabelle's attention pulled Race to his feet and he nodded affirmatively, tucking his cigar behind his back when he noticed her steady gaze. Been around em all my life.  
  
Then you'll help us, won't you. Roz moved forward, appearing about to speak but Annabelle cut him off. He told you about the tournament, didn't he? Tri-Area County jockey's only. Winner goes to New York City to race at Sheepshead Bay, you heard of the place?  
  
Hoid of da place Race laughed out loud, his tone friendly as he looked at Jack for confirmation. Lady, dat's da only place a real horseman like meself would go. Race returned to the seat he'd created in the straw, smirking at Annabell'e energy and still chuckling to himself. Yea, I've hoid of da place.  
  
She chimed in, settling on the straw next to him. I was thinking, if we told Pa that we were teaching this one over here, She pointed her thumb to where Jack was still hugging the wall. how to ride, that'd give us enough time for you to help Roz. She shifted to face Jack, You clueless bout horses right?  
  
He blinked quickly at the fact she'd addressed him so frankly before nodding, Yea, well I've ridden once. Nothing much though.  
  
Great. I'll teach him the basics, get me out of that blasted kitchen and Mama won't  
  
Kicking off of the wall where he'd been leaning and sucking angrily on his cigar, Roz interrupted. Wait a second, what's all this about _you_ teaching Jack. I mean, I can tell him what to do while Race helps me with my form. He bent on his hind legs, balancing on the balls of his feet. Mama would never go for you being out of the house so much.  
  
Annabelle cursed silently, standing and pacing in the small stall. She rested next to Macy, grooming the horse lightly with her fingertips. Jack was surprised when the large, very large, animal turned towards Annabelle and gingerly nudged her cheek, licking almost at the delicate skin. After a moments hesitation, Annabelle sighed, Leave Mama to me. Just ask Pa if we can use the ring after supper, for the next week.  
  
The three nodded in agreement and Annabelle headed to leave. Wait, how much time before the tournament? Asked Race, not sure whether to address Roz or the commanding Annabelle.   
  
Ten days.  
  
  
  
Jack shielded his eyes from the blinding midday sun, pulling his suspenders back to their rightful place atop his shoulders. Here ya go Jack. Turning towards Race he took the mug of cool spring water, relishing in the way it washed the dust from his parched lips.   
  
Come on boys, make the most of your lunch break if ya know what I mean, Both boys turned as Tom crossed their path, his face and clothes also covered in the dry silt of the fields. The back of his neck was burnt red from long days plowing the crops and his shoulders hunched from the work. Two days Jack had been beside Tom, hoeing and working his hands in the dirt and already his body had adopted the slumped shoulders and slow walk. He was exhausted and wondered how Tom, a man accustomed to his library and books, could stand such a gruesome end to summer.   
  
The three followed the few other workers out of the field, dropping whatever tools they'd had at the edge and dispersing to different edges of Webster property. Ducking into the shade of the Mooring household, Jack soon realized just why Tom tortured his body so. Bending over the shoulder of his wife to kiss her flour-covered cheek and pat her belly, Tom and Rose created the perfect picture of martial bliss. Jack had learned the night before, after a long smoke outside with Kloppman, that Tom and Rose were planning on moving to a larger town near Albany so that Tom could start his own practice. But until the baby was born they'd remain with he Mooring family.   
  
Lunch passed too quickly and soon Jack was lining up behind Race and reentering the blistering heat. We need to stop out front first, Tom reminded, leading the two in a different direction, make sure that Mrs. Webster's front lawn is as she likes it. Tom laughed, passing off a bottle of water to Jack. Have ya met the old lady yet?  
  
No, and by the sounds of it, doesn't look like I want to.  
  
Tom closed the bottle before tossing it over to Race, his hands fumbling for control and finally dropping it to the ground. Nah, she's okay. A little testy. Sure as hell gives Annbelle a hard time. Same thing she did with Rose, although Annabelle's He trailed off, letting the boys fill in the end as they pleased.   
  
She's a fighta, dat's what she is, Race supplemented, removing the hat from his head to wipe at the sweat underneath. Tom nodded in agreement and jogged ahead at the sound of horses approaching.   
  
As they rounded the corner of the house, the landscaped area providing shade with the luscious trees, Jack peered into the side windows of the Webster household, seeing if he could spot Annabelle inside the windows. For the past two days she'd spent most of her time indoors, buttering up her mother so that their plan would work. That night he'd have his first lesson in riding.  
  
He was anxious to see how she behaved in the ring, around Macy or one of the other horses. Hopefully she'd be a little more pleasant than previous encounters. He'd glimpsed aspects other than her temper, that night in the barn, speaking so ardently to Race about the horses, and he'd become intrigued. And her smile, even when briefly bestowed during dinner thanks to Kloppman's soft tease, was quirky. He figured that around the horses she'd be more relaxed, within her element and willing to forget their previous conversationspossibly succumb to his charm.   
  
Coming around the bend of the house, Jack stopped at the end of the main drive next to Tom and Race, both men squinting at the carriage now parked out front. Ah, the queen has returned. Tom mumbled, shifting his weight slightly.   
  
Race and Jack glanced at Tom briefly before returning their attention to the carriage. Already the large trunks on the back were being unstrapped and hauled inside, each one marked with an identical pink bow. The door to the carriage open and out jumped an older man, his hand offered to whoever sat inside.   
  
That's Mr. Webster. Tom explained.   
  
Really? Thought he wasn't coming back from Boston until later in da week. Jack remarked, recalling the information he heard from the previous day's dinner.   
  
Tom shrugged. He was picking up his daughter, Fanny, from her boarding school. You can never tell with that one. At the mention of her name, the young lady stepped out of the carriage, the majority of her face hidden by the large brim of her hat. Only when she turned to the side did Race and Jack catch her profile, and the significant upward angle of her prim little nose.   
  
Race whistled long and low, taking off his hat to beat his face. Tom chuckled at the gesture. Got that right. Annabelle might be a little harsh towards her parents but Fanny Webster, she's down right nasty and Annabelle will be the first to tell ya. They're the same age, those two, but worlds apart.  
  
Looks to me like she needs a trip to da city, Race shook his head in disgust. We'se teach her a few tins bout humility.  
  
Tom my boy! The three turned at attention as Mr. Webster waved them over towards him. Mrs. Webster had come out of the house to greet her husband and daughter and was waiting with an open smile also.   
  
As the three moved towards the trio, Tom whispered, You'd get no where with her. Drives Annabelle up the walls, damn funniest thing I've ever seen, the two of im in the same room.  
  
They stopped a few feet away, nodding in acknowledgement instead of offering their dirty hands to shake. How are things, Tom? Everything ship shape while I was gone? Mr. Webster's grin surprised Jack for it appeared to be welcoming and truly genuine. He addressed Tom not as an employee but as a fellow businessman.   
  
Course sir. Tom replied, tipping his hat towards Mrs. Webster and Fanny. Mr. Mooring's father in law arrived the other day, bringing along two good workers. May I introduce to you Racetrack Higgins and Jack Kelly. He patted each boy on the back after saying their name.  
  
Mr. Webster thanked them for coming briefly. Our pleasa sir, Jack explained, his hat no longer on his head and blocking the afternoon sun. We've been meaning ta get up to des parts. Haven't been out of da city befo.  
  
Any why would you? Lovely city New York is. What is it that you do there?  
  
You could say we're in the newspaper business. Jack slipped Race a smirk, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Fanny Webster had finally removed her ridiculous hat.   
  
Father, it's so hot, may I go inside. She whined, handing her hat off to one of the men passing by. The servant, accustomed to work in the garden, stared strangely at the hat as it sat atop his gardening tools.   
  
Mr. Webster shook his head. Where are my manners? This is my wife Meredith. The boys nodded politely at the aging beauty.  
  
We met the day before Harold. She explained, looping her arm with her husbands.  
  
Oh yes, well, then this is my daughter Fanny. Looking somewhat annoyed that she still hadn't gone inside, Fanny held her hand out, expecting it to be kissed. Jack looked quickly at Race, stricken with anxiety as to what he should do with the lace-covered hand. When no one received her hand, Fanny faced the boys, her expression less than welcoming. But to Jack's surprise, after holding her cold gaze for a few moments the lines around her mouth and eyes softened into a pretty smile. She nodded her head in a gesture of all politeness and refinement.  
  
Mrs. Webster noticed the inviting smile now spread across her daughter's flirtatious lips. Before she could recognize Jack's expression as one of obvious surprise and disinterest, she began to chatter about getting Fanny inside. Nonsense mother, it's a lovely day. Don't you agree Mr. Kelly.  
  
Oh, y-yes miss. Very nice indeed.   
  
Fanny dropped the shall around her shoulders, showing the swooping neckline of her dress. Please, call me Fanny.   
  
Certainly miss. Finding the whole thing amusing, Race chuckled into his hand, molding it into a cough but not before Tom noticed and followed suit.   
  
Have you had the pleasure of dining in out house, Mr. Kelly? Fanny asked, surprising the whole party by her graciousness.  
  
Please, call me Jack. Jack cleared his throat, aware of how everyone was staring at him. And no, I can't say I have. Tankfully, da Moorings have been kind enough to invite us to stay at dere home.  
  
Oh mother! Fanny exclaimed, clapping her hands in happiness. This will be my new project. She turned back to Jack, placing her hand on his briefly, winking as she did so. You will dine with us tonight Jack. I'll plan the whole meal. It will be quite swell, don't you agree mother?  
  
Trying to appear in control, Mrs. Webster fished for an excuse to cancel the evening. Dear, I'm sure Mrs. Mooring has already started preparing for supper.  
  
Pish, she can whip up something else, that's what we have her for. Jack noticed Tom stir uncomfortably in his silence. Besides, she's got her daughters to help.  
  
Mr. Webster, sensing the awkward air among the group as Tom, Race and Jack remained silent and Fanny continued to bat her eyelashes in their direction, jumped in to the conversation, Why, this sounds lovely. He clapped his hands as everyone nodded hesitantly in agreement. Why don't we invite the whole Mooring family to join us. I haven't had the pleasure to meet this father in law. It will be a quiet end to a very tiresome day.  
  
Mrs. Webster understood her husbands attempt to cover up their daughter's improper flirtations and agreed wholeheartedly. Excellent idea, my dear.   
  
And Fanny, seeing this as the time for a slight compromise, said nothing and focused her gaze on Jack.   
  
Oh, Mr. Webster! The group turned to the front door as Mrs. Swan, the head maid who reminded Jack of a louder, more forceful Mrs. Jacobs, appeared on the front steps. She was a heavy set woman but seemed to get around well enough, shuffling down the steps and only slightly out of breath when she stopped. Oh Mr. Webster, I'm so glad you and Miss Fanny are home and safe. Come inside, it's much too hot. Annabelle! As Mrs. Swan ushered the Webster's inside, leaving Tom, Race and Jack to return to their work, Annabelle peaked her head out into the sun, an apron tied around her waist and the length of her hair braided off her face. Annabelle, there you are. Will you grab Fanny's things from inside the carriage. There, be a dear  
  
Annabelle slipped past the Websters but not before hearing Fanny's nasty comment. She turned, but said nothing, and only Tom, Race and Jack saw her tongue slip from between her lips. She jumped down the steps and into the carriage, returning with a handful of fabrics. She called, beckoning him over to the carriage. Can you place that Race and Jack watched as Tom reached inside for what seemed to be the last loose accessory, an elaborate hat, feathers and all.   
  
Annabelle cried, trying to dart away when Tom placed the hat atop her head, But she feared dropping any of the delicate silk and satin fabric. I hate you. She said, although jokingly and while trying to blow one of the large feathers out of where it had drooped in front of her face.   
  
Jack was about to turn when she called his name. Are you ready for your lesson tonight?  
  
He nodded, pushing the accusing feather out of her face. If I'm not asleep, then I'm all yours. His friendliness seemed to work and as Annabelle skipped up the stairs she flashed the three a energetic smile.   
  
Tom was ahead of them, already at the edge of the field when Race spoke to Jack. I'm surprised Kelly he paused to gain Jack's interest. Three days it took. That's a new record. I mean, you'se usually head ova heels for a goil by now. Jack began to protest but Race held up a hand. I agree, taking it slow is the way to go. Annabelle seems to be a handful, even for someone like yourself. His smirk ended the conversation and the two of them returned to their work, Jack's thoughts mulling on the last pretty face he'd seen.  
  
  
  
A number of circumstances led to Fanny's dinner invitation being postponed and only the princess herself was truly disappointed. Annabelle, after hearing of the proposition, was ordered by her mother to scrap the turkey and begin boiling lobsters. She could tell her mother was stressed, pleasing Fanny took all of one's concentration, so when Rose waddled into the kitchen intent on helping, Mrs. Mooring had two things to fret over. It wasn't long before Rose's sudden activity led to false contractions and seeing her sisters often pleasant features twist in such pain made Annabelle yearn to be one of those steaming lobsters.   
  
Quickly Rose was moved back to the Mooring household, her mother right by her side to try to soothe her daughter's pain as best as possible. That left Annabelle in the kitchen, trying to prepare the first class meal that was expected even with Mrs. Swan's antics leading towards possible disaster. When Grandfather finally opened the side screen door, wringing his hands nervously, Annabelle was in the middle of stamping out the fire that had sprung onto the back of Mrs. Swan's dress.   
  
She had already finished the side dishes to accompany the lobster, waiting only for the beasts themselves to be ready when she got word that her father and brother were attending an injured horse at a nearby farm, unable to make dinner, and that Letty's cold from the previous morning had transformed into a raging fever. Her mother was a ball of distress and Annabelle's presence was requested immediately.   
  
She left Mrs. Swan to tell the Webster's the sad news of the evening, catching Tom, Jack and Race on their way back from the fields. Jack and Race were obviously relieved to hear that no fancy dinner was scheduled while Tom bellowed at the fact he hadn't been summoned upon Rose's contractions.   
  
The whole evening was a nightmare, Jack and Race distancing themselves so as to not be in the way. Eventually they stole out of the house unnoticed, exploring the woods on Webster's property and returning late in the night. Only then were the lights in the Mooring household out and peace returned to the family.  
  
The next day brought similar work for Jack and Race, their late night adventures making them groggy and clumsy with the tools. Soon they were sent to the barn to help Mr. Mooring unload grain into the horse's stall. As soon as you finish this, you can have your lesson Jack. Mr. Mooring explained, patting Jack on the back before disappearing into the sun.   
  
Roz worked alongside the two and soon the task was done, Jack's arms burning from the chore. As the three made their way out to the ring, Annabelle already perched along the fence, Race mumbled about how numb his arms were.   
  
Annabelle joked, ducking Race's lousy attempt to cuff her face. Inside the stall waited a patient Macy—Jack recognized the horse's honey coloring—and an older looking horse. Both were munching on the generous grass alongside the edge of the fence, Macy's reins now dangling around her head, the other horse wearing only a saddle, no bridle.   
  
Annabelle clicked her teeth, calling the attention of the horses. Macy's all ready for you boys. Roz grabbed at the reins, pulling Macy's head up and leading her out of the ring. Annabelle smiled at Jack, still leaning lazily against the fence, a longer lead rope in her hands. You and I got old Sammy here, slowest, laziest horse in the stables.  
  
Hearing the other boys chuckle to themselves while leaving with Macy, Jack straightened his shoulders. C'mon, give me a challenge or sometin. He jumped the fence, landing right next to Annabelle but on the inside of the ring. She turned around also, slipping underneath the wooden planks because of her skirt.   
  
Ah, Sammy's got himself a kick, don't worry. She clicked the lead rope onto part of the saddle, walking towards the center of the ring while letting out the length of the rope. Get on up when you're ready.  
  
Jack stood on the outside of Sammy, the horse himself still nibbling on the grass below, and prayed he'd make in on the first try. Gripping the saddle and placing his left foot in the stirrups he pulled up and settled into the saddle. Annabelle whistled from the center of the ring, nodding approval as Jack shifted his weight. Where are the reins? He asked.  
  
Don't need   
  
Well, how am I gonna steer? Annabelle tugged on the rope and Sammy began to walk around the ring, following the well-worn path around the edge. At the sudden start, Jack lurched forward, gripping the horn of the saddle with both hands.  
  
Annabelle suppressed her laugh, but a tight smile spread across her lips. Leave the steering to me. She watched as Jack became accustomed to the motion atop the saddle, his hips moving to match Sammy's. After a few minutes of this routine, Jack looking bored as all hell, she called out to him, How bout we try something a little faster.  
  
Please! I'm growing weeds up here.  
  
She laughed again at his confidence and clicked her teeth again, starting Sammy to a trot. Again Jack reached for the horn, his body not adjusting smoothly to the new rhythm of Sammy's. After watching Jack bounce around haphazardly, Annabelle offered some advice. Arms out to the side Kelly, that'll help you catch your balance. Jack did as he was told, almost slipping off the side. Annabelle jogged up to Sammy, stopping the horse for a moment to explain. You need to move with the horse, Jack. He cocked his head to the side in confusion. He trots on a two beat so you need to move like that also. My Pa taught us to say the alphabet in our head, straightening on each letter, try that.  
  
She ran back into the middle of the ring before tugging Sammy to a start again. Arms still open wide, Jack tried the whole bouncing tecnique but with no result. Annabelle shook her head, stopping Sammy again and chuckling to herself. Jack hunched over Sammy's neck, resting his head in defeat. Is that it for today? He asked.  
  
Annabelle rested her hand on Sammy's neck, watching as the horse greedily consumed the grass beneath him. Nah, you're worse than I thought. Jack mumbled a protest but it was obvious Annabelle wasn't paying much attention to him. Straining her neck as she searched the surrounding area she spotted Tom, she called, waving him over with one hand while holding Sammy, Jack still sitting atop, with the other. Can you help me for a sec?  
  
he slipped underneath the fence, running a hand on Sammy as he walked behind the horse. How you doing Kelly? First lesson and all.  
  
Jack shrugged his shoulders. She has me saying the alphabet. Are you sure she's as good as she says she is. He finished in a stage whisper.  
  
Tom laughed, both men watching Annabelle as she adjusted a strap on Sammy's belly and muttered under her breath. Ah, you're still on trotting, huh? Annabelle stood, rolling her eyes as she walked to the other side of the horse, knocking Jack's foot out of the stirrups. He obeyed, returning his attention to Tom. Want me to lead?  
  
Yea...scoot back Kelly.   
  
Jack did as he was told, not sure what was happening until Annabelle put her own foot in the stirrup and pulled herself up, sliding in front of him on the saddle. Woah—wait, what are you doing?  
  
It's a training technique, Jack. Tom explained, walking backwards into the circle and standing where Annabelle had been. Just like the alphabet trick.  
  
While Annabelle shifted in the saddle, feet hanging beside his but not in any set of stirrups, Jack looked around bewildered at the position he was now in. So close to her, he tried to control the blush filling his cheeks. Making it worse was Annabelle's innocence, the fact that she had no idea her presence was affecting him so much. He groaned inwardly as she reached back and grabbed his hands, placing them on her hips. Just follow me. With those three words as his only instructions she nudged Sammy to a start, Tom's persistence moving Sammy to a trot. And just like before Jack began to bounce awkwardly in the saddle, the only steady movement his hands placed on Annabelle's waist. This drew his attention and he focused on the way she moved with the horse.  
  
How's he look, Tom? She asked, her hands out to the side like Jack's had been. Tom nodded his head to say they looked fine, Sammy's trot now starting a second time around the ring. Jack followed Annabelle's guidance and soon they were moving easily through the motion. She could feel his body mimicking hers but she wanted to see just how comfortable he sat. With no explanation to Jack she slipped off to the side, hitting the ground hard and stumbling slightly. She didn't seemed fazed, joining Tom in the middle and clapping her hands at Jack's improvement.   
  
His smile widened at her and Tom's approval, his arms now out like wings, head back as he moved with the horse. The cheering called the attention of all nearby, Mr. Mooring one of the few who leaned against the fence to watch. He joined in with the clapping, climbing the fence when Sammy was allowed to stop.   
  
Nice work, Jack. Mr. Mooring's praise drew a bright smile from Jack as he hopped off the horse. You're a quick learner.  
  
Annabelle's a great teacher, sir. Jack replied, turning to address Annabelle but finding the spot empty. A moment later he spotted her at the edge of the ring, talking with Race and Roz.   
  
Tom offered Mr. Mooring the reins, claiming that he was long overdue for a visit to Rose. Well, she loves her horses. Mr. Mooring explained, rubbing Sammy's coat roughly to shake off the dirt that had collected. He watched Jack's gaze directed soley on Annabelle and chuckled. Kloppman told me bout you son. Jack's silence encouraged Mr. Mooring to continue. Said you're held in high esteem among those boys back home. That the strike made you a hot commodity, but for some reason he liked you better before the strike Jack smiled to himself remembering the first time Kloppman had told him the same thing. said you were a little less serious. Not as many burdens.  
  
Jack turned back to Annabelle, Roz and Race. Can't help life's burdens, sir. I know dat much.  
  
Nah, you're right. You can't change what's happened in the past He turned Sammy in the direction of the gate. But you can move on. Handing Jack the reins, Mr. Mooring held the young man's eye. Not like the girls you're used to, huh? Jack didn't trust his voice, surprised that he'd been so easy to read. Yea, thought so. Pulls you right in, no use fightin it. Although I'll tell ya, in the past she's had her share He paused upon seeing Jack's embarrassed blush. You probably don't wanna hear about her past suitors, though, do ya.  
  
No sir, not particularly. Realizing that he'd admitted some sort of attraction to his daughter, Jack balked at Mr. Mooring's easy smile. I mean—well, sir, not that I'd be doing and courting or nothing.  
  
Mr. Mooring laughed heartily, drawing the attention of his children and Race. He patted Sammy's hind firmly before starting towards his home. Just tell her that Sammy needs to be groomed and fed. And that he mother expects all of you for supper.  
  
Jack nodded in obedience, taking Sammy with him as he joined Roz, Annabelle and Race, catching the end of their conversation about Roz's improvement. We've been training her all wrong. Roz explained, Macy exploring his back pocket with her snout. This new idea that all the jockey's are trying, starting the horse off fast, I didn't think it'd work with Macy but what's really important is right at the end you gotta let the other horse gain a little, just let Macy sense her coming and bam Roz slid his hands together, one shooting out in front of the other in a demonstration of Macy's sprinting ability. She'll take off, pushing in a whole new gear.   
  
And you tried that today, at the track? Roz nodded affirmatively to Annabelle's question. Geez, what I'd give to ride a horse like that.   
  
Silence settled among the group, Roz and Race paying more attention to Jack's appearance than to Annabelle's wishing. How bout you Cowboy, Race smirked, How were your lessons?  
  
Jack cleared his throat, giving Race a looked that threatened punishment later on if he slipped anything of what he'd seen. Great actually, already got trotting over with.  
  
Ah, the benefits of a personal teacher. Roz swung himself through the fence, teasing Jack unbeknownst to Annabelle.   
  
He's really doing swell, She remarked, Sammy's mouth searching her hand for some sort of treat.   
  
While Roz and Race chuckled to themselves, Jack slipped Sammy's lead rope to Annabelle. Your father said that he needs to be groomed and fed and that supper is almost ready.  
  
Annabelle hopped up into the saddle, turning Sammy with the single rope. She began towards the gate, stopping when Jack didn't follow. C'mon Kelly, don't think you're getting off this easily.  
  
Yea Jack, why don't you just hop on up there, it'll be faster. Jogging to catch up, Jack shot back a warning glare, causing Race and Roz to break into a new round of laughter.   
  
He enterted the barn shortly after Annabelle's dismount. She gathered a few tools, the grooming brushes, the rake for the stall, a couple of carrots for Sammy's enjoyment, before shoving them in Jack's hands. Roz showed you how the other night, right? Jack nodded, picking the grooming brush first and slipping in on his hand.   
  
she shut the stable behind her, resting her chin in her hands, elbows on the ledge. Have fun then. And before Jack could protest she had disappeared from the barn, Sammy's snout rooting in his back pocket for the carrots she'd slipped there.   



	4. Chapter 3

  
Disclaimer: All original characers are mine, everything else should be packaged and shipped to Disney.  
  
Book One: Upstate Races  
  
Chapter 3~ the real third chapter, last time was a little oops  
  
  
She spoke faster than any newsboy he'd ever worked with. And it was as unclear as the bustle of languages spoken at market. But she seemed content with his occasional nod and smile so he did just that. If there happened to be a pause in the conversation, he'd simply look to Mr. Webster, but he doubted the chance.  
  
At the moment she was recalling her school year in Boston. and Susie Martin wore this horrible tangerine lace deal so Freddy decided to stop calling by her house and she thought her whole world was over but then Diane—her father invented sugar!—was caught with that horrible Mason boy  
  
Fanny, please, Mrs. Webster ceased her daughter's rambling, noticing how the other guests had adopted glazed expressions, enunciate your words, dear.   
  
Annabelle burst into the room, pushing open the door with her back and turning with a pitcher to refill any of the empty water glasses. Making sure that her parents and the Webster's weren't looking, she stuck her tongue out at Roz, the tie he wore making his ears look too large. It was strange to be serving her own family, that was true. Normally she worked in the kitchen helping her mother prepare the meal for that night. But after learning of Fanny's dinner being rescheduled, she'd offered to serve and supervise the kitchen so that her mother could enjoy the meal. She figured she got the best of both: avoiding the torture that was Fanny's voice but still sampling the delicious meal her mother had crafted earlier in the afternoon.   
  
In the pause, Mr. Webster took the opportunity to address Mr. Mooring. It's a shame Rose couldn't make it tonight.  
  
Yes, Tom too. Mr. Mooring cleared his throat, rubbing quickly at the tightly buttoned collar of his shirt, Rose is so close to delivery that any movement is quite uncomfortable. Which is too bad, Tom spends most of his time fretting over her.  
  
They're such a nice couple, Added Mrs. Webster, They'll be quite happy once Tom's practice is established, I'm sure.  
  
Oh, but Mother, New York City is the place to be if you want to be a successful doctor. Elizabeth said that her father made twice   
  
Fanny was silenced once again by Annabelle, her presence related to the next course she was serving. Standing behind Fanny's shoulder, waiting for the hostess to taste the course before it was served, as she had requested and done for all the other dishes, Annabelle scoffed lightly, Everyone needs a doctor, no matter how much money they have. Jack had noticed that Annabelle felt no need to censor herself around Fanny, unlike many of Fanny's other acquaintances. Even Fanny's parents seemed to fear their daughter.   
  
As usual, Fanny's nose turned up slightly as Annabelle's form loomed over her. She chose to ignore the jab and focus on the final dish: the lobsters. I'll take that one, Annabelle. Fanny pointed to one of the creatures and Annabelle slipped it onto her plate, waiting impatiently to the side as Fanny delicately ate a piece, everyone else at the table watching. This is fine.  
  
With that, Annabelle began to serve the rest of the guests, kissing her Grandfather on his cheek quickly and slipping him the largest lobster. When she came to Jack, she had trouble with some tangled claws, delaying her presence next to him. He grabbed the opportunity, having wished she could share the entire meal with them, and whispered, How do you eat these exactly?  
  
A smile slid across Annabelle's lips as she kept her head low while whispering, Just watch Mr. Webster. It's this fork, She knocked the third fork in before continuing down the table.   
  
Of course Fanny had seen, she'd been watching the quick conversations between Annabelle and Jack the entire night, anger slowly growing from within her ordinarily flighty head. Annabelle, dear, Fanny's voice, soft and polite at first, called the attention of all at the table. But they were intimate enough to recognize the undertone and the way the end of her nose twitched with distaste. Why don't you bring out the chocolate mousse now,  
  
But you've just had your lobsters, dear, reminded Mrs. Webster.  
  
Yes, but they're a little off, Fanny snubbed her mother's practical advice, and it's the chocolate everyone's waiting for. Am I right? She clapped her hands happily, searching the faces of everyone else at the table while Annabelle disappeared inside. She returned a minute later, carrying the very large dessert. It had been made in a serving bowl with a radius of Annabelle's arm and the depth of her hand—a special present from Fanny to her parents, although purchased with her parents money. It looked ridiculous, filled to the brim with chocolate mousse that Letty had been yearning to swim in. But Fanny had requested it, and as Mrs. Mooring had reminded Annbelle over and over earlier, what Miss Fanny wanted, she got.  
  
She started towards Fanny, passing behind Mrs. Webster who sat at one end of the table. Oh no, Fanny held up her hand, I won't be having any. Have to watch my figure. The ladies at the table tittered with laughter, Mrs. Webster forcing the effort as much as Mrs. Mooring.   
  
Annabelle swung around in the opposite direction, serving a healthy portion onto her mother's plate. She sat next to Mrs. Webster, Letty in between her and Jack followed by Kloppman seated at the end, next to Mr. Webster. Each were served with Mr. Webster asking for a second helping after noticing the strain it was for Annabelle to carry the bowl. Mr. Mooring followed Mr. Webster's lead, along with Race and Roz. That left Mrs. Webster, Fanny the only seat in between. As Annabelle prepared to serve Mrs. Webster she balanced the bowl on her hip, giving her forearms a rest for a moment. And it was in that moment, before Annabelle's typically quick hands could catch the dish, that the dessert toppled into Mrs. Webster's lap, spattering everyone in a three foot radius.   
  
Oh, Mrs. Webster, Mrs. Mooring jumped from her seat, helping the woman stand while Annabelle scooped up the bowl and tried to push as much mousse back in as she could. I'm so sorry, your dress  
  
It's ruined! All heads whipped back to Fanny, now standing also and screaming at the top of her lungs. Your dress is ruined mother and it's all her fault. A scrawny hand pointed in Annabelle's direction, all eyes following also, watching silently as some mousse plopped onto her shoulder, having slide off her hair. That little stable rat, coming in here and ruining that beautiful dress I gave you all because she hates me The rambling continued, reaching a high pitched whining, pushing Fanny's occasional tantrums to a new level. She finished with a heavy sigh, setting her shoulders straight and addressing Annabelle. This is unacceptable. Apologize.   
  
Annabelle squinted her gaze, knowingly positively that Fanny had bumped the bowl. Any amount of remorse she'd felt vanished as Fanny raised her nose and treated Annabelle like the low level servant she considered everyone to be. Mr. and Mrs. Webster appreciated the time and energy the Mooring family combined to running such a lovely home, treating them with respect. But Fanny, ever since she could walk and push Annabelle out of the way, had made it perfectly clear that outside the Webster land, the world saw them to be from two different levels. And Annabelle had had it.  
  
her mother's terse voice broke into her daze. Apologize to Mrs. Webster.   
  
She turned to face Mrs. Webster, noting how fragile the lady looked, just standing there helplessly as pudding covered her bare shoulders. Mrs. Webster, I'm so sorry She turned back to Fanny, So sorry that your daughter had to grow into the most ridiculous, stuck up The anger in her made the words rushing from her mouth overstep and she fumbled momentarily before outbursting suddenly, SLUT I'd ever had the displeasure of laying my eyes on. Her hands flew to her side, clenching in rage and dropping the rest of the mousse on the rug. The stables, she continued, mimicking the way Fanny had pronounced it, Are too good for you.  
  
With that she turned, stepped passed the other servants who had been called to help clean, and pushed through the swinging door that attached the kitchen to the dining room. Silence filled the air, the Webster's knowing that what Annabelle had done was inappropriate from an employer's point of view, but silently cheering at how she'd put Fanny in her place. Mr. Mooring was the first to speak, standing by his wife and placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder to stop her blood pressure from rocketing her through the roof. Miss Fanny, Mrs. Webster, he nodded politely to each lady. I'm very sorry for what has happened here tonight. Annabelle, well  
  
She should be punished! Fanny cried, flopping down in her chair and sniffling.   
  
Jack shook his head, thinking to himself, Such a good actress.'  
  
Mr. Mooring glanced at his wife briefly before agreeing, Of course, we'll see to it right now. Excuse us. Both husband and wife bowed out of the door their daughter had exited moments earlier.   
  
Letty, before her mouth could cause anymore trouble, was escorted home by her grandfather, leaving the Websters, Jack, Roz and Race to sit awkwardly while the rest of the staff cleaned the rooming, pretending not to be listening to the raised voices in the next room.   
  
Ah, um, Miss Fanny smacked at the hand waiting to catch the dollop of pudding hanging from her forehead. She flew to her feet, exiting the room with her mother right behind her.   
  
Mr. Webster cleared his throat and stood from the table, the rest of the young men following him as they'd been told to. Well, let's call it a night, shall we. Before it gets anymore He trailed off as he turned to go upstairs but Jack caught the last word mumbled from his lips and the smile now across them.   
  
  
  
How're your hands holding up Kelly? Jack looked in the direction of his new acquaintance, another field hand by the name of Piper. He was a lanky boy, a couple years Jacks junior, but who carried himself like a man of forty. It was obvious he'd grown up on a farm. His father was an old friend of Mr. Mooring and had settled on Webster land a couple years earlier to help Mr. Mooring establish a healthy set of fields that could wield any crop planted in it's soil.   
  
Already at a young age Piper was a self-proclaimed chain smoker, hacking up dry dust from the field between his next smoke. But Jack liked him well enough, the boy's energy and wit reminding him of Spot.   
  
Jack held his hands out in front of him, palms facing the clean starry sky. With one of his fingers he delicately traced the sores on his hands, his attempts to bandage them failing miserably. Are they supposed to be this cut?  
  
Piper reached over and looked at Jack's broken palms, scowling to himself, Ah, that's nothing. You just ain't used to hard work, that's all.  
  
I ain't use to _farm_ work. Jack challenged, resting his head against the side of the house and gazing at the sky. At night was when he noticed the difference between the city and country. There were more stars. Already he'd counted 5289, a mindless task but one that passed the time as the four of them waited by the Webster servant quarters. I've had my share of hard work, thank you very much.  
  
You come to the city, we'll show you two a good time. Race inhaled sharply on his cigar.  
Roz laughed, kicking at the dirt beneath his feet. I ain't leaving here, you kidding.  
  
Why's dat? It a free country ain't it. Asked Race from where he now lay on the grass, blowing smoke rings into the sky.   
  
His father runs this place. Piper explained, as if the answer were an obvious one. Roz is next in line.  
  
Since when does it say you gotta do what your old man does. Race countered.  
  
Roz laughed lightly, walking into the grass, feet end to end and arms out to the side as if he were balancing on a thin wire. My father's been with the Websters since he was our age, just a messenger boy in the city for the Old Man himself. He moved us up here cause he was promised a better position. He jumped into the air, spinning and landing on that imaginary wire once again. Mr. Webster's in town most of the time but he wanted this place to run smoothly. Pa's in charge of the stables and he hired the men who work with the crops and in the blacksmith's shop. He raised his hand up to Piper who slapped it obediently, Jack wincing at the sound and imaging how his own hands would have stung from such a slap. We've got ourselves a nice tiny town up here. Why'd you wanna leave, I don't know.  
  
I can see that. Jack contemplated the country silence of night, flicking his cigarette into the shadows and plunging his hands into his pockets.   
  
Cowboy's always yearned for da country.  
  
Piper leaned forward, looking down the line of bodies to where Race still remained on the ground.  
  
Roz agreed, echoing Piper's question. Yea, why you always calling him that?  
  
Before Race could launch into an exaggerated version of Jack's past, including the strike and his carriage ride with Roosevelt, Annabelle immerged from the side door. In her arms she carried the laundry bag, the ruined skirt no doubt inside. She hugged the bag as if it protected her and damned her all at once. Although it was obvious she noticed the boys she chose not to stop walking.   
  
Only when Roz whistled did she turn, still silently brooding. Roz moved forward, whispering to his sister things that the other boys felt no need to hear. No doubt he was asking just how severe her punishment had become.   
  
She stepped away, turning her head to stare at the cool grass. You can still get in some practicing, the moon's shining exactly on the ring.  
  
Nah, it don't feel right. Roz mumbled, stubbing out the cigarette he'd been weaning.   
  
She propped the bag on her hip, the flash of fire in her eyes igniting the normal Annabelle for just a moment. Don't slack because of my mistake. You're not being punished. Roz nodded, turning back to the three who pretended not to be listening. Grabbing at a bottle of liquor he headed in the direction of the ring, Piper and Race trailing behind.   
  
Jack was about to follow when he noticed Annabelle watching him. He cleared his throat and rubbed at the back of his neck, trying to pick the right words to say. I saw her do it.  
  
She shrugged, a bitter smile across her lips. I should have been expecting it.  
  
But it ain't right, you getting punished. I can tell your father if you think  
  
It won't help, she looked to the sky, shaking her head. You'll make it worse, in fact. Besides, she's right, maybe it's time I start acting proper.  
  
You don't mean that.  
  
She shrugged. All I know is that you've gotta make sure that friend of yours helps Roz. If he wins this thing, he'll be big Her voice took on new energy as she spoke of the fair. I'll be around. They can't keep me under their noses forever.  
  
The smile they shared, her eyes twinkling mischievously in the moonlight, made Jack laugh out loud. She turned then, heading back towards her house, the laundry piled on her shoulder.   
  
But wait, she glanced over her right shoulder, spinning on her foot and walking backwards as he stepped forwards himself. You still owe me those lessons.  
  
She chose not to answer, spinning back around again and disappearing from the stream of moonlight that seemed to have been following her. He watched until the rustle of her bare feet on the grass could no longer be heard, unaware that another less sympathetic pair of eyes watched them both from the terrace above.   
  
  
AN: I just finished reading the second chapter of PPC by Shadowlands where they attack all Mary Sue type stories. It was a funny concept but damn, they use real stories! Harsh, man, all the way. But hilarious also as long as your story isn't the one they're bashing.   
  
So now those two are sitting on either side of my shoulder while I write this next chapter, whispering and giggling about, yup, you guessed it, this story.   
  
It is rather Mary Sue-ishisn't it. C'mon, be frank with meI can handle it.   
  
Here goes, my best attempt at making this obviously Mary Sue tale defy the impossible worthy fanfic.  
  
Wish me luck  



	5. Chapter 4

  
  
Upstate Races  
  
Book One: Chapter 4  
  
She stepped out into the backyard of the Webster house, her left hand coming to shield her eyes from the setting sun, moving slow and weary. The frown on her face would leave a field of wrinkles around her eyes and in later years she'd curse her poor spirits, but looking at the Webster land, what lay ahead of her once hopeful summer, she saw no reason to smile. Rays, painting the sky all kinds of red and orange, warmed her cheeks to a similar color. How long had she been denied such warmth! At least she could enjoy this simple comfort. On her hip rested the ever-present laundry basket and she moved it to the top of her head as her feet buried into the lush summer grass. Crushing beneath her, the scent of grass followed her only a few paces to the horse ring.   
  
Inside stood her father, face split into a section of tan and a section of white where his hat normally covered. At that moment the worn hat rested atop Letty's head, her feet climbing all over the white fence that lined the ring. She was planning on watching for only a moment, Mama wanted Rose's things washed and hung to dry before dinner, but the sight of her father's smile was enough to draw her in. That and Jack laughing easily in Sammy's saddle.   
  
With her father's guidance Jack had learned to ride quickly and in only a week's time he seemed to have taken to Sammy's unique gate. Just the day before he'd gone into town last minute for Mrs. Mooring, worrying both Mama and Annabelle until he returned safely. But he'd insisted at dinner that his lessons were much too important to give up now that he'd simply grasped the basics. He wanted to be comfortable in every aspect of keeping a horse and Annabelle beamed that her father had so willingly taken her place as teacher.   
  
She moved to the ground, placing the basket on the grass next to her before slipping underneath the fence and settling cross-legged next to Letty. "He looks good up there, don't he." She sighed, not really expecting her baby sister to respond.  
  
"She said you look good, Jack!" Letty called, drawing the attention of both men. They chuckled to themselves as Annabelle pinched Letty quickly and returned to her feet. She jumped the fence and picked up her bundle of wash just as hooves on the pathway announced Race and Roz's return, reminding Annabelle of what she had to accomplish before supper.  
  
"The boys must be home." Her father said, stopping Sammy and letting Jack slide off. He handed over the reigns before walking towards his daughters. He hugged Letty to his side quickly before turning his eyes on his middle girl. She stood, eyes lowered and bare feet trying to hide in the grass so that he didn't scold her. But he sighed in concern, for Annabelle and for himself, before following his wife's advice. "Shouldn't you be getting that wash done..." He spoke sternly.  
  
She'd been expecting such a tone, the soft corners of his gentle speech now foreign to her ears. Lately he'd gone to scolding her on every aspect of her life that did not properly reflect a healthy transformation into womanhood. "Yes, Pa. I'll get it done." She whispered.  
  
Although it troubled him to see the spark wilting from his daughter, he trusted his wife knew how to deal with such things. "In time to help your mother I hope." And she was right; he did want a proper daughter ready to help her husband in his home. But something in the back of his mind asked if he was willing to sacrifice his daughter's smiles for such a thing.  
  
She simply nodded in answer, both of their heads turning to watch Roz and Race appear on Macy and another mare named Jenny. The boys met up with Piper who had been rushing somewhere when they arrived, huddling into hushed conversation. They called to Jack, waving him to them from where he remained in the ring.   
  
Oh, how she wanted to run and join them.   
  
"He's improved greatly." Annabelle raised her eyes to her father's, not sure whether he spoke of Jack or Roz. "Come Letty, wash up for supper now." He nudged his youngest towards their simple home before turning back to Annabelle. In a brief moment of affection he grasped her lightly by her shoulders and placed a kiss on her forehead.   
  
She watched him return to the ring, Jack bending to pick up some of the extras they'd used in the lesson that day. They spoke briefly, a smile spreading warmly across Jack's face and she wished she were a boy. The sun had browned his skin, the back of his neck the darkest just like Pa and Tom's, and she liked how his hands looked from the breaking soil all day.  
  
During her confinement to the Webster household she'd overheard Fanny speaking to her mother of Jack, asking as carefully as possible about his return trip. Besides being annoyed at Fanny's sudden interest in Jack, it had turned her own mind, making her think of the babies on the way, her grandfather's departure and Roz's race. She worried about all three and tucked inside the grand house all day, dusting and cleaning until it reflected her down-turned pout, she could not distract herself.   
  
It was only in the fancy sitting room that she thought of other things. Inside the dreadful mustard painted room Fanny had her etiquette lessons and upon her mother's pleading request, Mrs. Webster had agreed to let Annabelle sit in the back and observe. So while Fanny practiced eating with a stick straight back or serving tea for her future husband's guests, Annabelle devised numerous ways of harming the girl.   
  
"Annabelle!" She blinked in Piper's direction, smiling her rare smile as he bounced towards her, Roz and Race not far behind. "Look at this." In his hands he held a yellow flyer, producing it proudly for her to read. His energy excited hers, overshadowing the voice inside her head that reminded her of her mother's wrath, and she reached to read what it said. Before she could take in everything, he began again. "This Sunday, the preliminaries are bein held at Tuck Cemetery"  
  
"Sunday," she moaned, now holding the paper in her own hand. "We have church." She reminded Roz, handing it back to Piper and about to turn in defeat.   
  
But her brother stopped her, as concerned as his father at Annabelle's sudden surrender to Mama's will. "Look," His finger pointed back to the paper, shoving it in her face so that she no choice but to look at it. "Nine-thirty. That gives us plenty time. We'll just tell Pa that we're going early. That way we can take Macy and Jenny, no suspicion as to why they'll be gone. Straight to Tuck's, the race will be over, thirty minutes tops, with all the hoopla after I win" He grinned cheekily, "We'll be back with plenty of time to walk with the wagon back here."  
  
It seemed he'd worked everything out. Annabelle nodded, agreeing with the time allotted for their departure and return. Before she could say so, her mother's voice made her twitch. "Boys, are you washed for supper? Get them horses"   
  
"Yes, Ma!" Called Roz, hiding the paper behind his back. Piper grabbed it, stuffing it into his fist as Mrs. Mooring narrowed her eyes in suspicion but she said nothing else and returned to the Webster kitchen. Roz and Race left to finish Macy and Jenny before supper, leaving Piper and Annabelle, slightly more optimistic about this coming Sunday.   
  
Piper, without the constraints of church, assured her that he'd get there early to register for Roz. "That just leaves you two to get out of here on time. Do you think your folks will go for Jack and Race taggin' along?"  
  
Annabelle shrugged. The boys hadn't accompanied them last weekend, much to Mama's chagrin. "She'll be glad we've converted 'em." And as long as they said they were sitting in the back with the other children, their disappearance wouldn't be questioned. She pulled out the paper again, going over in her mind the fastest route to the track and trying to suppress the fact that she'd be able to ride again. It made her hands shake while holding the paper.  
  
"Better make sure you tell your mother in advance." Her father's voice floated in between Annabelle and Piper making the two jump apart in fright. She held the paper to her chest for a moment before blinking in shock and stuffing it into the pile of clothes. Her father smiled, glancing towards the Webster house briefly. "And make sure you're back in town by the time that final church bells ringin'." His final words were said with a harder tone, his large finger pointing at Annabelle to reinforce the fact.   
  
The two nodded but Annabelle still kept the paper tucked in the basket until he'd disappeared behind the large oak in front of their house.   
  
Piper wiped at underneath the brim of his hat. "Your Pa, he likes teasin' us like that." She shook her head silently, handing over the paper but wondering why her father had behaved so.   
  
  
  
"Oo" She paced in front of him, annoyed by his relaxed stance and the ease with which he smoked his cigarette. "Why haven't they started yet?"  
  
He shrugged, pulling on the brief knowledge of racetracks he'd observed back in New York, on one of the days when Race owed his some of his winnings. "Dunno, maybe they're having a problem with the gates?"  
  
"Problem? What kind of problem?" She wrung her hands nervously and asked the man to her left the time. "Already quarter of ten. They're late."  
  
"But we'll be fine" he promised, throwing the butt of his cigarette to the ground. "Why don't you go up there by the fence? I'll wait here for Piper and Race." She began, looking back towards him with the same worry on her face, "Save us a good space."  
  
She nodded and slipped into the crowd while he tucked his hands into his pockets. As he expected, Race and Piper appeared a moment later, bouncing excitedly through the crowd and nodding affirmatively when he asked if Roz and Macy were all set. "Good," he motioned with his hand, "Annabelle's waitin for us ova here." The trio pushed through the crowd until they spotted the redhead leaning up against the fence eagerly but oblivious to the stares of the men surrounding her.   
  
They were only a few feet away, a larger man with his many tickets in his hand, blocking Jack from reaching out and tapping Annabelle on the shoulder, when the man to her left made his move. He leaned his elbow on the fence, blocking her view of the starting blocks. "What brings a perty girl like you to the track?"  
  
"My brother's racing." She answered briskly, straining to see around him.  
  
This resulted in giving the man a better view of her ass and Jack's jaw tightened in anger when he noticed the man eye her eagerly. Annabelle noticed a moment later, slinking off of the fence and eyeing the man strangely. "Why ain't that nice. A sister out supporting her brother. Why don't you come with me," he slipped an arm around her shoulder and smiled vilely even as she shrunk away. "We'll be able to see much better in the seats that I've got."  
  
Jack elbowed his way harshly, mumbling an apology as the fat man's papers scattered to the floor. Race and Piper were detained, helping the man pick them up as Annabelle peeled the man's arm from her shoulder. She looked around with wide eyes, searching for Jack or Race or Piper. When Jack's angered face appeared in the crowd she breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
"Jack!" she called, waving him to her side and saying nothing when he slipped an arm around her waist. As he pulled her out of the stranger's grasp, he nodded a polite but distrustful hello to the man who responded with a quick tip of his hat before slinking back into the crowd. After they were positive the man would not return they separated slowly, Jack wanted to believe reluctantly, and before Annabelle could thank him from underneath her eyelashes, Race and Piper appeared.   
  
A moment later the gun sounded and all four heads whipped to attention.   
  
  
  
If they had been planning on hiding they're excitement upon return to church, they hadn't expected just how arduous a task that would be. In the end, it was impossible to stop from bouncing in the back pews, all five of them having slipped in for the last five minutes of the service. And upon greeting the rest of their family, it was obvious their beaming smiles weren't the result of a holy afternoon of worship.   
  
Mr. Mooring was the first to speak, swooping Annabelle into the air as their excitement transferred to him. "Don't tell me!" He whooped, Roz straightening noticeably as his father clamped a hand on his shoulder. "I knew you could do it."  
  
"Do what?" Mrs. Mooring looked to each face for some sort of explanation and Piper was the one to deliver.  
  
"Oh, you should have seen it. He started off right behind the leader, trailed the whole way and then bam, broke to the front. No one was even close to catching him" He jumped on the back of the family wagon, twirling his hat in the air to recreate how loudly the crowd had cheered. "He finished a good 100 yards ahead of the next horse and everyone just rushed out to greet him. It was just like the professionals" While Race and Jack tackled Piper to the ground, Mrs. Mooring pushed herself in front of her only son.  
  
She gripped his chin hard, despite the fact that he towered over her frame, and pulled his face close to hers. "What's this," she brushed under his left eye and nodded at Roz's wince. "Just as I thought, a black eye forming because of that awful horse racing. Pa, how can you encourage"  
  
"No Mama" Annabelle interrupted, her excitement from the day's events clouding the better part of her brain that urged her to not get involved for obvious reasons. "He didn't get that from racing. It was earlier, while we were leaving. He slipped"  
  
Mrs. Mooring released her son and turned instead on her daughter. "Annabelle, look at you, covered with the dirt of that awful track. How much shame do you wish to drag onto this family!" She threw her arms up in the air and Annabelle shrunk back in surprise. "That's it. You've defied me too many times. It's to the house for you." Annabelle scrambled after her mother and up into the front seat of the wagon, the older woman's grip on her arm deadly tight.   
  
Mr. Mooring stepped forward with a much more sober expression on his face. He nodded at Roz to let his son know that they'd discuss his situation later and to not be discouraged. At that moment he had more pressing matters to attend to with Annabelle. With the mood dampened severely by the scowl on Mrs. Mooring's face and the defiant but tear-rimed Annabelle next to her, the rest of the company jumped on either horse or wagon and began the journey back to the Webster estate.   
  
Jack rode in the back, in-between Race, Kloppman and Letty, with his eyes focused solely on the small form of Annabelle, sandwiched between her parents in the front seat. He wished he could slip an arm around her as he had done at the race, saving her for the second time that day.   
  
  
  
AN: Holy Mackenzietwo updates, for two different storiesin the past two days! Can you stand the excitement?   
  
*crowd grumbles* Okay, sorry  
  
So, with Tuesday Morning all wrapped up, it looks like Upstate Races is going to be getting most of my attentionwell, whatever attention I have left after school, track and work. Whew  
  
Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter. Miracle *searches the crowds* can you give me an email? We need to talk about your little cameo! Are you as excited as I am?  
  
Love and cookies to all that reviewMmm, cookies.   
  
  



	6. Chapter 5

  
  
AN: This was a little hasty update so excuse the mistakes. I just really wanted to get this up at the beginning of the week. My mind is hectic with the final chapters of this story and then this modern day fic that seems to be elbowing it's way in. Enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Adrenaline combined with her determination and skipping over the tile with her bare feet made her heart beat with excitement. This was why her mother worried about her. She found excitement in the wrong places. Disobeying her mother's orders, sneaking around against her parent's wishes. She couldn't help the smirk that slid across her face upon successful entrance to the barn. She closed the heavy door behind her and waited a moment while her eyes adjusted to the contrasting light of inside.   
  
A second after her entrance she heard Macy's whinny from the near by stall. It seemed her friend had been waiting. Risking the silence and kissing to her good luck she spoke softly to the horse, approaching with one hand in front of her so that she could feel the soft mane that had been foreign to her fingers for so long. She slipped into the tack room quickly but then deciding on a bareback ride instead, tring to remember the last time she'd ridden.   
  
For it seemed the inevitable had finally arrived. She'd watched Rose, growing and maturing until her mother had molded her into the wife she was now; it had only been a matter of time before her mother tightened her own reigns and dragged her, kicking and screaming mind you, down the path of womanhood. She'd resisted, it seemed, as long as possible.  
  
And after the pudding incident everything had become tighter, from where she could wander throughout the day to the new corset she now wore to church on Sundays. Worst of all, her mother had begun asking her friends in town about all the young, eligible men. At church she elbowed Pa, diverting his attention from the minister to some boy in the third row. The race, a week in the past, had only made matters worse. During the day she worked in the Webster household, learning how to run a home and act as a woman should. At night, this teaching continued through devote readings from the family Bible. She woke, bearly dragging her body from the cold bed. It seemed as if everything had become numb.  
  
Macy juggled her head, evidence that she'd been pulling the lead rope too tightly. She apologized in a whisper and reached for the handle of the door. Her plan was to peak her head out first and when the coast was clear, kick open the door, swing on Macy's back and dash into the surrounding woods. Mama was away in town, grabbing some last minute dish for supper; that allotted a full afternoon at Pickle's Pond. Without Mama's nagging voice she was sure no one would miss her.   
  
But as soon as her fingers brushed the splinters of wood on the hinge, the doors pulled open themselves and she was left blinking into the strong sunlight, her courage suddenly gone.  
  
"Annabelle!" Her brother hissed, pushing her back into the barn, Macy clomping backwards awkwardly. Shielding her eyes she was able to clearly see a very messy Roz, Race, Jack and Piper.   
  
They looked like they needed a nice dip in the pond.   
  
Smiling cheekily at her brother's warning gaze, she tipped back the wide brim hat on her head. "Heya big brother."  
  
"Hey yourself. Where you going with Macy?"  
  
"Pickle's." She whispered, an eerie desperate edge lacing the tone of her voice. Roz snorted in protest and disbelief as Piper 'oohed' in agreement.   
  
"I'm with that" he darted out of the barn before Roz could argue.   
  
Annabelle pulled Macy into the open grass in front of the barn, scanning the surrounding field and satisfied to find all the men seeking shade for their lunch. Piper appeared a moment later on Jenny, pulling Race up behind him and turning in the direction of Pickle's. "Come on, Roz." Annabelle pleaded.  
  
"Yea, we've only got so many more good days of swimming before that water gets too strong." Piper reminded, the prancing of Jenny's hooves mimicking the excitement in the group.   
  
Roz looked between Piper and Race, to Jack's eager anticipation, and finally to Annabelle's grin.   
She'd been planning this, with or without the entourage, for quite some time he guessed. He wasn't clueless to her new daily routine, he just chose not to get involved. If she'd been his responsibility she would have been able to run wild and face the consequences. But his parent's rules were the law and he'd kept mum.   
  
Shaking his head, he jogged over to where Sammy was munching in the ring. "Pa's gonna have my hide if we get caught."  
  
"Well then, we better not get caught." Annabelle decided, spinning a quick circle with Macy before trotting next to Piper. Roz slipped the saddle off of Sammy and scrambled to the horse's back, helping Jack, reluctant to ride without a saddle, up behind him. He clicked his teeth and Sammy began to follow the other two horses.  
  
"Wait Bee!" The group turned at the sound of Letty's cries, frantic for her to lower her voice. But upon sighting her running towards them at full speed, wearing a ratty dress and dragging a flushed   
Fanny behind her, the five realized just how complicated their quick swim had become.   
  
"Letty, hush!' Annabelle hissed, slipping down from Macy's back and placing Letty in her spot in one quick moment. Fanny stood catching her breath and Annabelle wasted no time on her before jumping up behind Letty. She was about to click her heels into Macy's side and disappear into the woods with her hand clamped over Letty's mouth when Fanny decided to open hers.   
  
"I'm coming too" She stated, looking around at the boys to see who would bow down and offer up their horse. All four shuffled off the two horses and Fanny moved towards Jenny, waiting patiently until Piper realized he was needed to assist her mounting.   
  
Annabelle rolled her eyes, trotting with Macy into the shade as the boys rearranged the riding seats. She had the sense that she would have liked to ride with Jack leading, but Sammy had no saddle and that was unacceptable for Fanny's riding experience. After wasting too much of the time   
Annabelle considered to be precious and scarce, it was decided that Fanny would remain, alone, on Jenny with Roz and Race on Sammy. Piper and Jack would just run behind until the group managed to hide within the interior of the woods.   
  
So what had initially begun because of Annabelle's dire need of escape had somehow become a mini vacation to Pickle's Pond. The boys were a delightful addition to her afternoon of fresh air, joking with each other throughout the whole ride and even Letty's curious questions humored Annabelle's surprisingly good mood. It was Fanny that trespassed on Annabelle's sunny day. She didn't wholly understand exactly why the girl had pressed on coming but Annabelle felt her beady eyes watching closely as Jack led Macy, chatting amicably with a fascinated Letty, for the entire trek.   
  
She didn't even responsd to Piper's brief attempt at conversation.   
  
The group reached the sparking little pond after a mere five minute walk, Roz and Race back tracking on Sammy so that the rest of the group hurried. The horses were left along the shady bank, content with munching on a fresh crop of grass. Jack watched as Annabelle slid of Macy's back, pulling Letty with her. The girls quickly jumped out of their dresses, leaving only white shifts underneath. Piper and Roz discarded their shirts also, climbing a nearby tree barefoot and shuffling out along a high branch. Wasting no time the two jumped clear of the lower branches, tucking in their arms and crashing into the water with a mighty splash.   
  
"Oh my!" Fanny exclaimed from the bank of the pond. She'd been peering into the murky water, startled by the water that rippled from Piper and Roz's less than peaceful entrance. But what startled her further were the two wet boys, wrestling out of the water and past her, bare chested. She blushed, pressing a delicate hand to her cheek before sinking to the grass.  
  
Annabelle chuckled to herself, before scurrying up the last few inches of the tree. She caught Jack's eye, and he thought she winked at him quickly, or at least held his gaze a little longer, luring him up after her. It was hard to tell, for the first time since their celebration at the track she was showing an open emotion. It made her flushed cheeks that much more appealing.  
  
Race rushed past Jack, nudging his friend to encourage him to follow and tossing his shirt into a bush on the way. Jack followed suit, craning his neck back from the base of the tree trunk. Letty was struggling on the lower branch, waiting patiently for her brother to climb slightly higher and reach back for her. She was swung into the higher branch that Annabelle waited on, crawling slowly to her sister who took the liberty of grabbing her baby sister by the armpits and flinging her into the water. Jack was shocked for a moment, but Letty had apparently done this before, curling into a tight ball and spinning through the air. Annabelle jumped a moment later so that when Letty surfaced, spitting water from her mouth, Annabelle scooped her up easily. The two girls giggled in the sun of the shallow water, Letty enjoying a shorter jump from Annabelle's shoulders.   
  
"Come on, Jack!" Roz called and all heads turned in his direction. Truthfully, he'd been eyeing the jump suspiciously, wary of the water beneath. Playing with Letty in the shallow water seemed as appealing and would certainly cleanse him of the grime he'd accumulated that morning.   
  
But his pride made him place his hands on the lowest branches, Race's chuckles up ahead causing him to laugh also. "See, Cowboy here ain't a big fan of da wata." Race explained, holding onto the trunk of the tree as Piper and Roz teetered their way to the end.   
  
"Why not?" Annabelle asked, Letty sitting on her shoulders and counting to ten. At 'one' both Piper and Roz jumped, completeing a full flip in the air and landing feet first.  
  
"He can't swim"  
  
"I can swim!" Jack protested, only a branch below Race. Annabelle had noticed that he climbed with quite a bit of skill and the muscles in his back had certainly drawn her attention. She flicked her gaze over to Fanny, still sheltered on the bank under another tree's shade, and noticed that she two was watching Jack intently.   
  
Race laughed louder, now settled on the end of the limb. "I've got the whole group of newsies in Brooklyn who'd say otherwise, Kelly." And before Jack could scramble after his friend, Race jumped into the water below, swimming underneath until he reached the shallow water. He popped up in front of Letty, a spout of water running from his lips and causing her to squeal to the bank.   
  
Annabelle shook her head at her sister's antics, Race now chasing her into the nearby blueberry bushes. She turned back to Jack, stretching out his arms to balance on the edge of the limb. It was obvious that the height, if not what lay below, frightened him slightly. He took a deep breath, before pumping his arms and jumping high into the air. His arms stuck to his sides and he entered feet first, like she'd seen her father do when they were little. She dove into the deeper water, treading in the spot that he'd disappeared and searching the water below her for a spot of his shirt.   
  
"Boo!" He tugged on her dress, dunking her under and surprising her. She swallowed a mouthful of water, surfacing with a hacking cough and swinging arms. He laughed after he knew she was okay, the spirit evident in how ardently she swam after him. In the shallow water she reached him finally, trudging against the weight of her skirt and jumping on his back. They tumbled into the water, both choking on water that they swallowed from laughing too hard.   
  
From the bank, Fanny shook her head in repulsion. Annabelle's behavior, she'd explain in a lengthy letter later, addressed to her best and closest friend, was typical of her class. And Jack, unable to control his own emotions, was falling under her spell. Fanny planned on setting him straight, and saw her opportunity as he staggered out of the water, grinning widely.  
  
"No swim for you?" He joked, falling onto the grass only a few feet away. He sprawled on his back, using the warm sun as a towel to dry his clothes.   
  
She scoffed lightly, both pair of eyes watching as Piper and Roz wrestled against Annabelle and Race. "Not in this water. Besides, I didn't bring my suit." Jack looked between Fanny's neatly kept skirts to Annabelle's dripping wet shift. "It's unacceptable really, a girl her age acting like that. We're the same age you know," She fluttered her eyelashes when she caught Jack watching her. "Almost ready for our coming out."  
  
"Coming out?" Jack asked, propping on his elbows to watch the four in the water better.  
  
Fanny smiled, finding Jack's ignorance of such high society rituals charming. "Yes, our coming out. We're almost of age to marry."  
  
"Oh!" Jack's eyes widened in surprise. He turned his head and watched as Annabelle tumbled backwards into the water, sputtering to her feet with some lake weed on her head. Instead of skrieking as any other girl would she laughed, throwing it to the side and pouncing on Piper a moment later.   
  
She didn't look like a girl ready to marry.  
  
"Papa has already started looking for my husband. He's to be a great man" Fanny began, leaning towards Jack slightly. He turned to address her while she spoke, unaware of her attempts to seduce him. "But I'm determined to marry for love. Don't you agree?"  
  
He chuckled, rolling to the balls of his feet and brushing off the seat of his pants. "Me? Marry, wouldn't da guys back home like to hear that." He raised to his feet, about to follow Letty's childish singsongs into the nearby blueberry bushed when Fanny reached out to stop him.  
  
"Oh, but of course you'll marry," She insisted, slightly disappointed that he hadn't taken the bate and professed his wishes to marry _her_.   
  
He stopped, turning back to the water just as Annabelle stumbled out. "Maybe, but I don't think it's time just yet." With that he jogged to find Letty stuffing her mouth full of blueberries. She smiled a blue gooey grin before offering a handful for him to choose from.   
  
Annabelle followed him just to check on Letty, leaving the two to their feast as the other boys returned to jumping. She settled onto the grass, pulling at her clinging underdress. It would take a while to dry completely but by the time they needed to return to the farm it would be hidden underneath her dress.   
  
She caught Fanny watching her, boldly challenging the girl's gaze until she looked away. A moment later Jack returned from the blueberries, a handful of his own to offer to Annabelle and Fanny. Both girls refused and Jack shrugged to himself, settling between them, unawares of the rivalry they shared. Annabelle could tell by the look in Fanny's eyes that she wished for Jack to speak to her first, pay her the attention she so desperately needed. When Jack turned to Annabelle first, she looked past his face and gloated in Fanny's presence.   
  
"Maybe I will have some of those blueberries." Fanny interrupted, reaching for Jack but finding his hands empty.  
  
"Sorry." He apologized, chewing the last bunch.  
  
Fanny was about to tell him no need when Annabelle spoke up. "There are tons of the bushes Fanny, why don't you go help Letty pick some. We'll have blueberry pie for dessert."   
  
"Oh, I love blueberry pie." Jack cooed.  
  
Fanny smiled because of Jack's attention, wrinkling her nose in distaste as soon as he turned away. But she trudged into the woods anyway, leaving Annabelle to explore the fine lines of Jack's face.  
  
He was watching the boys up in the tree, following their progress to the water, and Annabelle risked her pride by observing him so openly. Over the past week, her week of hell, he'd shown her every kindness he could, going as far as to make excuses for her to help him outside (which Mama always shot down) or simply smiling at her at the early morning breakfast.   
  
Grandfather had caught her giving his bowl of oatmeal an extra spoonful of honey, an honest mistake she'd made because of Letty's pestering, and taken it upon himself to mention it to her father late one night. Mama had been listening from the kitchen, all three adults unaware of Annabelle stretched on her stomach at the top of the stairs. Her parents had chuckled at her girlish behavior and Annabelle had fumed with embarrassment.   
  
Deep in her own precious thoughts she'd let her mind wander and imagine. What would it be like if Jack took her back to New York? She was sure that life among the newsies he so happily described would be better than dull housework. She could help her grandfather with the tables for the lodging house, maybe pick up errands on the side. There was plenty for a girl to do in such a big city she figured, and with Jack as her beau, money would be second to such happiness.   
  
But what stopped her from speaking such things to Rose was the little voice inside her head that nagged at her, unsurprisingly resembling that of her mother's voice. It told her that her dreams were childish, made from the stories in her head, and that she'd be married to an old smelly farmer, wasting her life by having babies and raising a farm.   
  
Whenever thinking of Jack, just looking at his face at that moment on the banks of Pickle's Pond, she returned to that last depressing thought. She fell back to her elbows, no longer smiling with the fascination of a girl next to her crush. Her lips set in a pout and she couldn't budge from the sour mood.   
  
Jack must have sensed her change in attitude, undoubtedly when she huffed despite herself. He was about to turn and make some remark about the boys in the water when two ear piercing cries rocked the peaceful atmosphere by the pond.   
  
Annabelle jumped to her feet, recognizing Letty's distressful cry and calling for Roz to follow her. Crashing through the blueberry bushes she spotted Fanny's dark skirts first, her arms holding Letty in front of her as both girls shook with fear. For standing in front of them, teeth bared and hind legs ready to pounce was a sickly looking wolf.   
  
They were common in the area, Annabelle knew this much. At least once a year, Pa killed one getting at the chicken's but he always said they were much more afraid of humans. So Annabelle knew that for this wolf to wander into the human world meant he was driven by hunger and the need to feed.   
  
Jack skidded to a halt behind her, spotting the animal immediately and taking action before she could stop him. He jumped infront of the two girls, pushing Letty into Annabelle's arms as the child burst into a fresh round of tears. Grabbing a nearby branch he swung it at the animal, not scaring it as he had intended but luring it closer. Fanny had rushed away at this point and Annabelle was too involved with getting Letty to safety to notice the beast edging closer to Jack, his own feet scuffing on the dirt behind him.   
  
The other boys were now out of the water, aware thanks to Fanny's frantic explanation of the danger they were all in. Roz boosted Fanny into Jenny's saddle, Piper jumping on behind her and kicking the animal to a galloping speed. They were lost in the woods a moment later, Annabelle and Letty only a second behind them. As they hugged to Macy's back Annabelle pressed Letty close to her, surprised by how frightened she'd been at the sight of her baby sister helplessly facing that rabid wolf.   
  
They reached the edge of the Webster land and found a crowd already gathered. Mr. Mooring and Mr. Webster were interrogating Piper as to the exact location of the beast, already ordering another man to grab a shot gun and be on guard. Fanny was threatening to faint, leaning up against her mother while Mrs. Mooring wrung her hands in anxiety for her own children's safety. Macy stopped at the sight of Tom's raised hands, both girls tumbling from the animal's back. Letty immediately ran to her mother's skirts, clinging to them tightly while Annabelle had no choice as the arms of both parents surrounded her.   
  
"I'm sorry Mama!" She cried, immediately thinking that she would receive some sort of punishment for her actions.  
  
Instead her mother kissed both her cheeks, mumbling some soft words inbetween her tears and surprising Annabelle with such an emotional reaction. A moment later Sammy's lumbering form stopped next to Macy and Annabelle turned to see the rest of the boys. She was particularly worried about Jack and impressed by his bravery. But upon seeing only Race and Roz slide from Sammy's back she pushed her way to her brother's side.   
  
"Where's Jack?" she screamed.  
  
Roz halted from hugging his frantic mother, dropping his mouth in shock. "Wasn't he with you?" He asked. "I thoughtwell, I didn't see him and I thought he left with Piper."  
  
A gasp ran through the crowd as they realized Jack had been left behind. Fanny did faint at this time and as the crowd moved to comfort her Annabelle pushed away, reaching for Macy's lead rope.   
She was running towards the woods, getting Macy up to speed before jumping on the horses' back, when she heard her mother's voice. "Annabelle! Come back" But she ignored the warning, hugging to Macy's neck as tears of worry filled her eyes. She trusted Macy knew the way and as they crashed onto the banks she'd been only a few mintues earlier she called for Jack with a shaky voice. When there was no reply she spun Macy in a circle, scanning the area and calling again.  
  
Still there was no reply and she moved further into the woods, hopping over a fallen branch. Macy seemed to sense her fear, performing at a new level as they slipped under branches and over fallen logs. "Jack!" She called again, this time closer to where they'd actually seen the animal.  
  
Although he did not respond in words, she heard the crash of the stick swinging through branches. She followed the noise, realizing also the low growl of the wolf as he continued to stalk Jack. She came up behind Jack, jumping over a fallen log and landing in front of him, Macy's body a shield from the wolf. Macy reared on her hind legs, a deeper instinct warning her that the animal in front of her was dangerous, and this caused the wolf to back up slightly. His growl became deeper so that while Annabelle reached to help Jack up behind her, Macy spooked slightly. It was only at the last minute that Annabelle felt the weight of him behind her, one of his arms wrapping around her waist while he kept the other close to his stomach.   
  
With no need for encouragement, Macy started darting through the woods again, heading back towards the Webster farm. Exiting the woods for the final time that afternoon, the crowd was now much larger, swarming around Annabelle and Jack as soon as Macy came to a halt. Annabelle felt her father's hands grab her and swing her to the ground but it was Jack she was worried about.   
Pushing away from all the bodies around her, her mind was hazy with dread. Something was eating at her stomach but she didn't understand exactly what it was until she broke through the crowd, finally reaching Jack and fainting at the sight of blood on his shirt.  
  
  
She didn't have to open her eyes to know that Rose was waiting by her bedside, a small smile on her pleasant lips. Her voice was whispering softly to Tom and it was then that Annabelle peaked from underneath heavy lids. Rose had her back turned towards the bed so she didn't notice Annabelle shift until she heard the rustling of the sheets.   
  
"Oh you're awake!" Rose caught Annabelle by the shoulders, helping her sit up. In the doorway Tom waited, wanting to make sure that there wasn't anything he could do to help the two sisters. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm in trouble aren't I?"   
  
Rose chuckled, moving around the room cautiously. It was then Annabelle noticed that she wasn't in her own bed but in Rose and Tom's room on the first floor of the Mooring house. She moved to her elbows surprised when her head seemed to separate from her body. Rose was back by her side a moment later, pressing a cool cloth to her forehead and helping her lay back on the pillow.  
  
"Your heroics gave us quite a scare, little sister." She explained, still dabbing at her clammy skin. "You're never sick. It was strange without you at supper."  
  
"But I'm still in trouble, aren't I?" Rose sighed, shaking her head at her sister's antics. "You can tell me Rose, I know that Mama and Pa"  
  
"That's they've what?" Rose asked, hesitating for a moment and reaffirming what had only been an assumption up until that point.  
  
Annabelle pushed to her elbows for a second time, ignoring the slight dizziness and Rose's suggestion to rest. "They've been talking around town, haven't they? You can tell me Rose. I'm not a child anymore."  
  
Rose smiled sadly. "No, no you're not." She stood from her seat, returning the cloth to the bowl of water on the dresser, keeping her back to Annabelle as she spoke. "John Hanks, his mother came up to Mama at church a couple weeks ago. I guess he's smitten with you."  
  
Annabelle had been expecting a shock but not one as great as hearing John Hanks' name. She curled her lip in distaste. "Why of course he does, I'm the only girl who didn't kiss him behind the schoolhouse."  
  
"And I'm proud to hear you say that." Rose added, coming back and sitting on the side of the bed. She placed a cool hand over Annabelle's. "But Pa has approved it. John is going to speak to you at the County Fair next week."  
  
Annabelle wiped harshly at the tears forming around her eyes. "Rose, I don't—it's not fair." She sniffled loudly. "I can't believe Pa agreed. John Hanks! He's so dense. It'll be like living with a mule!"   
  
"But a mule who can provide a house, child." Annabelle dropped her chin to her chest, letting her head lull to the right. "Why, how can you be so surprised. You knew that when you turned eighteen"  
  
"But I thought I'd have at least a small amount of influence in the decision." She whispered, playing with her sister's dainty fingers. Against her calloused hands they epitomized the difference between the two girls. One delicate and proper. One brutish and wild. "Like you did"  
  
"Why, if you had shown an interest, I'm sure Pa would have noticed."  
  
"But I did!" Annabelle protested.  
  
Rose tilted her head to the side, purposely catching Annabelle's eyes as she asked, "Why, who then? Who's this boy?" When Annabelle dropped her gaze to the bedspread she patted her sister's hand and moved away from the bed. "Speak to Pa of it then, tell him that you're ready, just not hasty. John Hanks isn't meant to be your husband, he knows that. It's just that Mama is so anxious. If you just" She heard Annabelle slip from underneath the sheets, her bare feet echoing softly on the bare floor. She joined her sister at the window, pushing back the shades so that they could look into the garden where Tom and Jack were picking up tools.   
  
"Am I acting foolish?" Annabelle whispered.  
  
Rose did not answer for a moment, watching as her husband waved at them from outside. Her hand slid to her expanding belly and she smiled back before whispering in a voice just as soft. "Love always is."  



	7. Chapter 6

  
SO's:  
  
Miracle: Good to hear from youhow ya been? Good? Great. Don't worry, you're comin up soon (with Spot secured at your side) Tell him happy birthday for me, will ya?   
  
Rubix the cube: From the NML right?! Yeanow I have someone to SO to when I post my next TOC!  
  
Dakki, I'm shocked and appalled by your review. Mary-Sue, you said it was Mary-sueish! Do you see these tears? I'm wiping at my eyesbah, you're right. But what's wrong with a good ol servin of Mary Sues every once and awhile. There's a background story, there's action..*steps onto soap box* I'm calling for all other writers to break this 'Mary-Sue' labeling! And join me in saying that Mary-Sue's are cool!  
  
"Cheep"  
  
Dammit, just read thet story please and don't be too harsh.   
  
  
Book One:  
  
Chapter 6  
  
As they got closer into town the number of wagons on the single road gathered, slowing the pace to a crawl. Annabelle, sitting in the bed, swung her legs out of boredom. The other boys had left earlier, lying about helping set up when Annabelle knew that all the boys went earlier to sneak a couple of Pete O'Grady's cigars as he set up his stall. So she was stuck with the rest of the family, the absence of her brother, Jack and Race only allowing her mother to keep a closer eye on every move she made. After only a few seconds of swinging she promptly received a scolding from the woman. They were in the center of town now so Annabelle did not argue. Instead, she searched the crowd, waving enthusiastically when she spotted her friend April. She hoped off the back of the wagon and expected to slip off easily until she heard her mother's ever present voice.  
  
"Annabelle! Where are—" Her mother was interrupted swiftly by her father.   
  
He raised his free hand, the reins to the wagon in the other, and waved her off. "Be by the main stage at dark. I still have that first dance!"   
  
Annabelle chuckled to herself, delighted that her father had remembered they're little tradition even when they'd been having troubles in other areas of their relationship. She met up with April and the two girls embraced quickly.  
  
"Your mother is a riot!" April giggled, pointing to where the Mooring family wagon was disappearing into the crowd. From where the two girls stood they could see Mrs. Mooring, obviously frustrated, swinging her little handbag against a hysterical Mr. Mooring. "Why was she so upset?"  
  
"Oh, just wait until you hear" Annabelle began, linking her friend's arm and beginning into the maze of vendors set up for the day's events. They poked at every free tidbit of food while Annabelle recalled the crazy events of the last three weeks. April shrieked and laughed at all the right parts, reminding Annabelle exactly why she loved her best friend so much.   
  
"Isn't that ridiculous? John Hanks!" April shrugged, fishing for the last scoop of ice cream.   
"April!"  
  
Her friend laughed, stumbling after Annabelle nudged her roughly. "He is handsome Annabelle and who am I to turn down a handsome man. If he showed me the attention he shows you"  
  
"You'd sock him in the face!" Annabelle cried, flopping next to Mr. Hickleby's cock fighting ring. On top of the bales of hay she picked at a stray piece, slipping it into her mouth as she's seen some of the men do at the track. "I wish I were a boy"  
  
"Don't say that!"  
  
"Oh, what's the advantage of being female? Babies, baking and boredom." She shifted onto her stomach, looming over April who had settled on the grass below. "You know where I want to goNew York City."  
  
Before April could tease, Melody Bride tumbled in front of the two, pulling on their arms. "You won't believe it. There's a new boy in town and he's the dreamiest" Now stumbling after Melody, Annabelle was more surprised by the force with which the tiny girl had dragged her from the seat to notice where they were heading.   
  
"Okay, who are we lookin' at?" April teased, clapping her hands together. The three huddle into a semi circle, peering around the tent that housed the show horses. A group of boys were watching from the outside, making ruckus and comments as usual. It took only a moment for Annabelle to recognize some of those voices and she waited for Melody to point out Jack as the 'dreamiest' boy present. He was lazing against one of the horses' pen, comfortable enough around the animals now so as not to jump when the mare nudged the side of his face in an attempt to grabbed the apple he was eating. He laughed at the animal, tossing her the rest of the half and flashing one of his boyish grins.   
  
"The one to the right, brown hat"April and Annabelle redirected their gaze. "He walked by me earlier, called me a 'doll'can ya believe it!"   
  
Annabelle burst into laughter when she realized Melody was gushing over Race of all people. While Melody looked at her in surprise, April took the initiative, dragging her friends over to the group.   
  
Their approach was less than discreet and the boys turned to attention at their arrival. Melody popped up in front of Race, offering her hand. "I'm Melody." He shook it with pleasure, an easy smile falling onto his lips as the rest of the crowd shared a teasing laugh. "Where ya stayin'?" She asked, batting pretty eyes in his direction.   
  
"With the Mooring's." Race replied, evidently as interested in Melody as she was with him.   
She clapped a hand onto his arm. "Oh wonderful! Then you should all come and watch the fireworks tonight." She turned towards Annabelle, "doesn't our land have the best view!"   
  
Before Annabelle could agree, April nudged Roz quickly. "Aren't ya gonna introduce us, Roz?" She asked, sliding up to her off and on again beau.   
  
He blew a ring of smoke from his mouth, throwing an arm around the girl's shoulders. "This hears Jack Kelly and Racetrack Higgins. They're up from New York City with our grandfather." The boys nodded 'hello' as April waggled her fingers. "This is April and Melody, of course you know Annabelle."   
  
Annabelle turned at her name, wandering with backwards steps over towards Jack. Bumping into the pen, she clicked her tongue to get the attention of both him and the mare. He bent forward just as the horse turned round, taking in the appearance of her curls and summer dress, the pale pink of her skin contrasting with the green of her dress. Just as he was about to ask why they hadn't entered Macy in the show horse contest, April felt the need to comment.   
  
"Ah, New York City. Now I see"   
  
"See what?" Roz shifted his position, still leaning against the fence but now spooning April at his side.   
  
Annabelle narrowed her gaze, now from atop the fence, daring her friend to tell her secret. "Nothin'." April finally shrugged, to the curiosity of all boys present. "I'm just thinking of heading down to the City."  
  
"Oh yea?" Roz chuckled, poking at April's side so that she jumped away. "You in the cityI'd like to see that."  
  
"Yea!" She swung at him with the sweater she'd been carrying as Roz, Piper and some of the other country boys cackled with laughter.   
  
"Whys that so funny?" Annabelle asked, slightly insulted. She teetered on the fence, steadying herself by placing her hands beside her. When her left hand landed on Jack's arm she quickly moved it, blushing harder when he placed an arm behind her to help her balance.   
  
Roz kicked at the dry dirt, discarding of his cigarette and intent on stealing April for the dancing that was soon to start. "You and April, you'se as country as it gets. The city would eat you alive"   
  
Before Annabelle could protest, her brother darted after April, the rest of the group filtering towards the music that had started in the town center. She was so frustrated that she didn't even notice Jack's extended hand until she'd jumped to the ground. He quickly stuffed it in his pocket, rocking back and forth on his heels as she fumed at the empty space her brother had been.   
  
"So, what do ya say?" Piper said for the first time. He started after his friend. "I'se got the first dance with Roxie Hart and I ain't missing it on account of Annabelle's pouting." That caused the group to laugh and all soon followed, Melody seeming to have found a partner in Race.   
  
Jack walked next to Annabelle, hands still in his pocket. Her hands on the other hand were tugging at her skirts and he laughed, stopping her from doing so. "Your mother will have a hissy." He whispered.   
  
Annabelle raised her lip in distaste. "My mother has a constant hissy." She said in a stage whisper, playing as if she were sharing a most intimate secret with him. The two laughed and bumped each other lightly and noticing the close intimacy of Roz and April only a few yards ahead, Annabelle decided not to jump away. Jack hung his head, sharing a secret successful smile with himself as Annabelle bumped him again, this time playfully.   
  
"So, what's with these fireworks?" He asked, looking around as they joined the crowd heading towards the main stage.   
  
"Happens every year at the fair. And Melody's right. Her Pa's got land right across from where they launch 'em. Looking at 'em its almost as if you're the same height." She smiled as Jack bumped into an elderly woman, apologizing and gripping her elbow until she assured him she was okay. He turned back to Annabelle, embarrassed but confident enough to cock an eyebrow at her expression.  
  
"What?"   
  
She shook her head but he pressed her to explain what even her heart didn't really understand. In an attempt to avoid his penetrating eyes she gazed behind him and quickly caught sight of John Hanks, making his way through the crowd with her face in mind. "Oh no," She stepped closer to Jack, resting her head against his chest and gripping his suspenders in an attempt to hide behind him.   
  
In surprise, Jack's arm's went out to the side, as if touching Annabelle burnt his skin, and he looked around to see if Mr. Mooring was watching them. As Annabelle continued to mutter under his breath, Jack made sure the coast was clear before bending his head and asking her what was wrong.   
  
Her head fell back, almost clipping his chin, so that they were face to face. "We need to get outta here." She whispered, still gripping his shirt and tugging him through the mass of people. Her body was turned towards his and only naturally Jack's arm fell around her waist."  
  
"What's wrong? Is something wrong?" Jack asked, craning his head to look behind him, half expecting to see the bulls all the way from New York pushing after the two of them. But he saw nothing that would lead Annabelle to become so upset and confused he stopped her abruptly. "Annabelle, tell me, what's wrong?"  
  
It would have been easy to ignore him, lose him in the crowd and disappear behind the rows of carriages if he hadn't bent to her level, held such a commanding gaze and gripped her by the shoulders, nice and lightly. She swallowed. "Okay, look, Jack." She placed her hands on top of his forearms, slightly distracted by their warmth. "I'm fine, I just need to get away from someone."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Yea, so that's why I'm slinking"  
  
"Who?" Jack's interruption surprised her and she fumbled for her words. Was telling him about John and their potential relationship wise? She couldn't come up with a better excuse and seeing his patient waiting only distracted her more.   
  
"Um" She bent her head against him shoulder again, hiding her face as she described John's appearance. "See 'im?"   
  
Jack was silent for a moment and even without looking at him she could tell he was still staring behind them, his body twisted slightly, arm still around her shoulders. "Yea." He pushed her further now, hands on her shoulders like in the choo-choo game she'd played as a child. She didn't look behind them, trusting that Jack would get them far enough away. They burst from the group right by the tent entrance, slipping outside the red and white striped plastic and making their way to behind the stage. She caught April's eye on the way, any verbal communication unnecessary. Her friend could, and would, make up a quick white lie if John Hanks happened to ask for her.   
  
They settled into the grass, Annabelle immediately grasping a nearby dandelion to distract herself from the awkward situation. Jack cleared his throat. "So, you're not too keen on this Hanks fellow, huh?"  
  
She laughed, picking off petals. "No, but Mama doesn't really seem to care. His mother makes the best pies in the whole tri-county area, his father is a nice man, and that makes the family good enough for reckless Annabelle." Her tone was one of forced sarcasm and looking up at Jack's reaction, she couldn't continue the charade.  
  
He cleared his throat, rubbing nervously at the back of his neck. "I don't understand ityou're, you're still so young."  
  
"I'm almost eighteen! That's only one year younger than you and Roz" she countered, not understanding his sentiments until she noticed the flush on his face. They sat in silence a moment longer until Annabelle discarded her now topless flower. "What's it like in the city? Do girlsI mean, is it the same as up here? Hit eighteen and ship 'em off to marry"  
  
He shrugged, kicking his legs out in front of him. She found his scuffed shoes endearing. "I can't really saymost of the goils I hang around aren't the marryin' type." Her eyes widened in surprise, and her realized how his words had twisted. "No! Nowhat I mean is dat most of da newsies, da newsie goils—well, dey aren't into marriage persay." He fumbled a recovery, glad to see a smile return to her face. It grew larger until she was laughing out loud, causing him to join in also.   
  
"I feel the same way." She sighed.  
  
Jack nudged her shoulder. "Well, see, that's proof. You shoudda been a city goil."   
  
It was the first attempt he'd made at flirting, or the first obvious one that Annabelle had noticed. She thought of the idea, wondered if he'd press it further and when he didn't, concluded herself. "I'd miss certain things. Like the sun, and fresh air, and, and"  
  
"Horse riding."  
  
They laughed. "Yes! Definitely horse racing. Although, with the way my days seem to be heading I won't be able to ride even in the country."  
  
"Honestly, the city ain't that much better. You'd have to wear all dese fancy dresses, and hats," he spoke with his hands, revolving them around his head to demonstrate the monstrosities some woman wore every day. "and fold your hands, ya know, be proper." Her fumbled with his own fingers before adding, in a slightly lower voice, "It's not like we couldbe friends."  
  
Annabelle shook her head, "Is there no place." Her hands slapped her thighs before falling back on her elbows, legs now extended next to his. They both watched her feet, bare and starting to brown from the dirt. They knocked together in idleness.   
  
He followed those bare toes, up her legs to her skirts, settling on her face and the hair that curled every which way around it. He knew a place where she could walk barefoot everyday, ride horseback with the best of them, earn a living not by marrying well but by working hard. He was about to lean over and whisper the place, those two little words, when a hard banjo interrupted them both.  
  
She jumped up in surprise, hand against her chest to calm her racing heart. A moment later she laughed at her silly reaction, offering him a hand so that he could stand also. "C'mon. The dancing is starting. Do you know how to dance?"  
  
He played along, enjoying her efforts in dragging him towards the dance floor. "I do what I can." He replied. "Although I'm not sure if they're the same steps up here."  
  
They stopped at the edge of the crowd, Annabelle on her toes to see where he father waited. She spotted him on the other side of the dance floor and waved. "I've been promised for the first dance." She motioned over to her father so that Jack didn't get the wrong impression. "But after that, I'll come and teach you."  
  
"Better hope I don't already have a partner." He teased her retreating form. It made her turn in concern, that is until she spotted the sly turn of his lips.   
  
As she toured the dance floor with her father, she watched Jack in the wings. He worked his way up to Race and Melody, listening as Melody explained the steps. She waved at one point, jumping up from behind her father's form and glad to see that he promptly responded as enthusiastically as she had.   
  
"Hey," her father teased, spinning her so that her back faced Jack. "You're dancin' with me missy!" Only a moment later they rounded to the other side of the dance floor and there Jack was again, grinning at her still. To continue her father's teasing she waved for a second time, trying to call to him over the music. Jack, Race, and Melody laughed at the pair's antics as Mr. Mooring dipped her at the end of the song, Annabelle's free hand resting on her forehead in a mock faint.   
  
She jumped slightly in the air as her father righted her. Her kissed her forehead, noticing the excitement in her roving eyes. "Am I too late for a second dance?" He tickled her sides as she nodded. "Well, your mother will be happy, dancing with a man of your age. Each year she scolds me for not sharing you with the other lads."  
  
Annabelle rolled her eyes, smirking at Jack from over her father's shoulder. She was just about to kiss her father good-bye when he pointed in the opposite direction. "John is coming over now." Her eyes widened and she turned to see John pushing his way through the crowd, a cigar quickly discarded from his lips.   
  
"Oh no! Pa I didn't" She shook her head, confusing her father.  
  
"Why child," He held her shoulders, trying to stop her feet from sprinting away. "What's the matter? I thought you meant John. You're mother has been telling me that you two, well" He trailed off in embarrassment, not ready to mention such womanly things in front of his favorite daughter.   
  
She glanced back to find John stalled for a moment by his over-bearing mother, fussing with his collar. Apparently she'd been the only one not to be informed of their dance. "Pa I'm not to marry John Hanks. You know that! Rose knows that! If you just" Her frustration caused her to stumbled over her words and in desperation she looked to Jack for comfort.   
  
From his creased brow he too had noticed John making his way towards her. In a moment the second song would start, Race and Melody already situating themselves on the dance floor with the other couples. Jack stepped forward also, his arms open in offering so that all Annabelle had to do was duck around her father and into the second dance.   
  
She looked her father right in his eyes, hoping that he could read the unhappiness they held. They flickered to Jack a moment later and she nodded, letting him know that she'd escape at the exact moment the music started. Her father noticed this too and as a small smile spread across his lips he secured a lock of hair behind her ear. "You're right. Rose did mention another to me." He turned to face Jack, the boy straightening suddenly under Mr. Mooring's gaze. "And you know I'd honor any other choice you made. Just this time" He shook his head, watching as Annabelle's shoulders fell, "Child, you can't expect, it just isn'tYou must trust your mother's judgment."  
  
With the start of the guitar, Annabelle darted from her father's grasp as if he'd pushed her away. And in a way he had, uttering those last six words to her heart's dread. She skimmed under John Hanks' outstretched hand, that smug smile falling from his lips as she was swept up in Jack's arms and lost in the dance. As they moved through the fellow dancers she spotted the two men, her father and John, facing each other awkwardly in the center of the dance floor. Her father was starting at him hard while John squirmed. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Jack's chin, whispering a prayer to Mary that he'd see the young man through her eyes.   
  
Jack noticed her discomfort, this much was obvious as his hands spanned her back. He pressed her with a boyish smile of his, not giving up until she conceded, smacking his shoulder as he spun her again. He was an excellent dancer, easily adjusting to Annabelle's more free thinking feet; the perfect remedy for a night that could have ended horrendously.   
  
So for the rest of the night she kept her hand within his, ignoring her mother and Mrs. Hanks as they gossiped in the corner, John Hanks pouting like the spoiled child he was, and the grave expression on her father's face as he watched the two from his seat. With this plan she was able to have a wonderful time, joking and laughing with the others her age. April and Roz were as attached as her and Jack and even Piper had managed to hold Roxie Hart for more than that first dance. They were a raucous bunch, stumbling around the Bride property, guided by the moon. Jack and Annabelle were the first to arrive at the desired spot, leaning against each other and trying to catch their breath as the first firework exploded.   
  
Annabelle bent her head back, this dazzling array of red, white and blue reaching further in the sky than she'd every seen. But tilting her body so caused her to loose her balance and as she stumbled to catch her steps, Jack reached for her. She laughed as the other arrived, clutching to him now with her own hands and resting against him even after her feet had been firmly settled.   
  
"Jesus, my feet are killing." April whined, settling on the ground. A moment later she tugged Roz to her side causing the group to break into another round of laughter.   
  
Annabelle held her side as she sat also, following Jack to lean up against a rock of some kind. "My stomach" she tried to explain. "My stomach is killing me. No more laughing. Please!" As soon as she spoke the words, her brother reached over and began to tickle her sides. She squealed with laughter, simultaneously batting at his hands and trying to hide behind Jack. April also got involved, holding Roz back until the two pairs tumbled apart. Annabelle crawled over to the other side of Jack, tucking in next to him as April attracted all of Roz's attention now that she was laying on top of him.   
  
"Look at those two" Jack chuckled. "He ain't gonnaboy, he's having quite a night."  
  
"Cloud nine." Annabelle muttered good-naturedly. "Although, he better make sure mama don't see 'em. That behavior is inappropriate!" She adopted her mother's voice, even going so far as to gesture with her pointer finger as her mother did. "And will result in a quick trip down the aisle."  
  
After a brief amount of laughter the two settled, Annabelle realizing how tired she was. Her head lulled onto Jack's shoulder and she felt, rather than heard, his sigh. "You remember what you said earlier, about the city."  
  
"I said a couple things." Was his reply.  
  
She twisted to her shins, sitting on her feet and facing him, her hands resting on his closest arm. "About me going to the city. About having to be all proper."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well, what if I didn't have to do all that stuff. What if I sold papers like you or helped my grandfather at the Lodging House. I could do that, couldn't I?"  
  
Jack sat to attention, the excitement swimming in annabelle's eyes the same energy that appeared whenever she mounted Macy. He ran a hand through his hair. "Well, of course. Some goils sell papes but youyou wouldn't want to do that."  
  
"Why not? If it meant no rules and that I was with you and Race, why wouldn't I want to do that?" She slipped a hand into his, fumbling with his fingers and getting the better of his emotions. He looked up at her, holding her gaze and trying to straighten out his thoughts. Initially his response was 'no way!' As much as he loved the idea of he and Annabelle exploring the city together he didn't want to pull her away from the comfortable life she had at home. It was a matter of her safety, of keeping her that spirit of hers clean. The city would taint her. But then he realized that what lay ahead of her was as painful as the city. An unhappy marriage, restrictions on that very same spirit. At least in the city he'd be able to protect her, along with her grandfather. With the right precautions taken, it would work. And she read this change in his face, leaning closer to him and squeezing his hand with both of her own. "See!" she whispered, jumping to her feet and pulling him with her. "It would work. That's where I'll go. And you'll show me around, won't you?"  
  
"Why, yes." He said as soft.  
  
"And introduce me to everyone, all your friends?" He simply nodded this time, her words beginning to blend into the background. "Teach me how to sell, how to get around." Her laugh tickled him and as she let her head fall forward with laughter, a curl sprung from her hair, brushing against his cheek.   
  
"Of course," He mumbled.  
  
She picked up her head as he spoke, smiling easily and bouncing from foot to foot. "And I'll stay with you, right? And grandfather? We'll see Race and, and go to the track." They laughed and she couldn't help her fingers from reaching out and touching his face. "Jack," she whispered, "is that how it'll be? We'll"  
  
Instead of answering her with a less than satisfying 'yes' he caught her lips with his own and she relaxed against him. She'd always worried that her first kiss would be awkward and stiff, or that she'd do something wrong, fumble through what was supposed to be natural. And everything started out as she'd prayed it would, with Jack's thumbs tucked right behind her ears as the rest of his palm spanned down her jaw, holding her face just right. She didn't need to think and soon her hands were finding their own way up his chest to the nape of his neck. They would have settled there, finishing that perfect kiss, when her mother's voice interrupted them both.   
  
"Sweet Jesus!" The two jumped apart, Annabelle's hand covering her mouth as her eyes spotted her mother, Mrs. Hanks and John. Jack stepped in front of her a moment later, trying to explain and from behind him she noticed her father standing towards the back. He held her eye, sadness mirroring her own and she tried to ask him silently whether his disappointment was directed towards her actions, or his own. At last she let her eyes fall to the ground until she could collect herself.   
  
"Annabelle, come over here this instant!" Her mother cried but she stood firmly at Jack's side. As she turned on Mrs. Hanks, her arm looped through Jack's, hanging limply at his side. Mrs. Hanks huffed in shock before turning towards her son. Before they left Mrs. Hanks pointed that prim tense mouth at Mrs. Mooring one last time, pushing John in front of her as they returned to their carriage.   
  
Silence fell among the group until the Hanks were gone, Mr. Mooring nodding a polite good-bye and then walking the few steps to next to his wife. "Children," he whispered, speaking for his wife who had promptly burst into hysterics. "It's time to go. All of your families are leaving. I suggest you say good-bye and get back to the square."   
  
"Bye Annabelle," April whispered, hugging her friend fiercly. "Come to the store if you need anything." She whispered. Piper, Melody, April and the rest of the teenagers slipped through the trees back to their own homes, conscious not to whisper until they were sure none of the Moorings could hear them.  
  
"Back to the wagon." Mr. Mooring commanded, turning his wife around and motioning for Roz to help the woman. Annabelle turned to Jack, hesitant to let go of his hand. But he forced a reassuring smile and patted her hand before letting it slip from his. She started behind her mother and brother, avoiding her father's gaze as she passed him. Race watched as Jack picked up his hat and placed it on his head before starting down the path. But as they met with Mr. Mooring he stopped them. "Oh no boys." His tone wasn't one of punishment but instead exhausted. "I think it'll be better if you stay in town for the next couple days. Roz's race will be this weekend and after that, you can head back to the city."   
  
Jack raised his head catching Mr. Mooring watching him curiously. He wanted to argue with the man but he respected him too much to question his judgment. "Thank you, sir." He finally mumbled, offering his hand. "Your hospitality will not be forgotten."  
  
Mr. Mooring stared at the hand for a moment before shaking it with a solid hand. "Your welcome, son. I hopewell," he patted Jack on the back instead of finishing his sentence and Jack understood.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
He just hoped Annabelle did too.  
  
  
  
"Bee! Bee! C'mon!" Annabelle glanced up as Letty stumbled in the grass, finally rolling to the ground a few yards away. She laughed at her sister's clumsiness and continued her stroll, her summer hat resting in her hand. Before she could check for any scratches, the little girl was up on her feet again, dragging her towards the house. "You need to hurry!"  
  
"Why?" she asked, playing along anyways.   
  
"Cause Roz has his race today. The boys are leaving and, and"   
  
Annabelle was able to take one step for Letty's two but she slowed the pace significantly when the reason for her speedy return was explained. "Letty, I'm not going. Mama said."  
  
"She also said you have to say good-bye to Grandpa." Letty explained, tugging hard one last time on her sister's hand. They had now rounded to the front of the Webster household, coming up on the Mooring wagon. It was empty at the moment, only her grandfather, Race and Jack's belongings taking up the space that would be full of farm supplies, seed, and food on the return trip. "Mama said that after Roz's race, Grandpa and Race and Jack are going home."  
  
"Yes Letty, I know." She sighed, "Why don't you go give them your hugs now." She nudged her sister ahead, choosing to stay behind in the shade of a near by tree. Her grandfather turned around at the sound of Letty's thundering feet, just in time to scoop her into his arms. From where she stood against the tree, Annabelle heard their familiar laughter.  
  
Jack and Race appeared a moment later, placing some of Macy's things into the wagon and bending to say good-bye to Letty also. They noticed Annabelle over to the side but made no move towards her. Instead Jack stood with Letty on his hip, holding her with one hand while reaching into his pocket with the other. "I need you to keep another secret for me." He whispered, showing her a tiny folded piece of paper. "Can you give this to your sister for me?" Letty nodded, holding the paper in her tiny fingers. "And promise not to tell your Mama. Good." Jack took the paper and slipped it underneath Letty's hat, patting it in place atop her head when he was finished. She laughed, hugging him one last time, skinny arms wrapping around a sunbeaten neck.   
  
"Oh ho! Where's my baby girl?" Jack placed Letty on the ground as soon as her father arrived, smiling with the rest of the group as the girl jumped into his arms. He finished saying his good-bye to Tom and Rose, attempting a handshake with Mrs. Mooring who responded out of courtesy. And as everyone piled into the wagon he hopped up first, patiently waiting for the carriage to leave. His preparedness allowed him to look past the immediate group, towards the trees that lined the drive. He nodded towards their shade, raising a hand quickly.   
  
"Heya Jack, move over would ya?" Race asked, causing his friend to lose sight of the white linen he'd spotted among the green leaves. He sighed and did as his friend asked, the bumpy carriage ride starting a moment later. The family waved and called good-bye as Roz walked beside Macy and the two older men, Kloppman and Mr. Mooring, start silently in the front.   
  
Annabelle peaked from behind the trunk as the carriage passed by, holding back her tears til the point of pain. It was only when they reached the end of the road, about to turn a sharp left, that she sprinted onto the rocky path, both arms up in the air. Tears ran down her face as she waved, breathing shakily. She didn't call, or scream, or shout in any manner. Instead, she hiccupped and waved until they disappeared around the bend.   
  
"Annabelle, inside please." Her mother called, hands clasped in front of her. She obliged, passing her mother without a word and taking the stairs up to her room two at a time. She entered her room and went immediately to the window, half-expecting to see the wagon returning. After waiting and receiving no such miracle, she turned her back to the sunny outdoors, facing the gloomy darkness of an afternoon spent alone. She collapsed into the old rocking chair next to her bed, throwing her hat onto the bed her and Letty shared and picking up the book her grandfather had left her. She ran her fingers along the cover, smelling the musty staleness that she associated with her grandfather and the city. She found the place she'd left off and cracked open the page, sinking the chair and tucking her feet beneath her for an afternoon of reading.  
  
Her mother's footsteps sounded on the stairs but she did not look up until they stopped by her door. "You'll wreck your eyes, reading in this light." She did not stop, continuing her silence when in her mother's presence. She hadn't spoken to the woman since the night of the fair. Her silence was not conducted in a childish way, instead, she hung back from all family gatherings, obeying her mother's wishes but no longer sparkling the family with her chatter. They'd made an agreement that Annabelle had her free roam of the Webster property, as long as she did her chores first, cooking for her family, cleaning what her mother and Rose could not reach but no work at the Webster house. She'd not had much choice besides to agree and her face had grown lines from frowning so. It was at this moment her mother pointed them out to her.   
  
"Come now, you've had your afternoon outdoors." Her mother tidied as she spoke, still unaccustomed to Annabelle's lack of response. She felt the need to speak more, to make up for the one-sided conversation. Taking the discarded hat, she hit Annabelle with it playfully before putting it away. "I didn't realize how much sewing we have to get done, and with my old fingers you're" Mrs. Mooring cleared her throat, her embarrassment around the issue of Annabelle's bride chest only more evidence to the girl that her engagment was a mistake. But somehow, to Mrs. Mooring's greatest delight, Mrs. Hanks had been convinced to reconsider a Mooring daughter-in-law, after a hearty promise that Annabelle had mended her ways.  
  
She smiled at the thought of John Hanks having a bitter wife. That would certainly be a change in her ways. The only smile she planned on bestowing for the rest of her life would be upon her children, for they'd had no choice in the matter.   
  
"Right, we'll sit outside if you like. Better light and your sister can speak to us through the window. You know how much she's hated her confinement; she's as much of an outdoors lover as yourself. But Dr. Patton highly recommended it, what with the babies being so late now."  
  
Discarding the book to her bed, Annabelle stood, content with Rose's conversation and willing to sew her deathbed as long as her mother ceased all chatter. "Excellent!" Her mother clapped her hands and followed Annabelle down the stairs. They gathered the needed material, pins, thread and needles, and settled on the grass outside. "Letty dear!" Mrs. Mooring called, "will you open Rose's window. That way she'll be able to speak with us out in the sun."  
  
Letty skipped off into the room and Annabelle began her first stitch. "Ah! Mama!" The scream from inside startled both women but Annabelle was the quickest, darting inside to the entrance to Rose's room. Letty was crying, looking up to Annabelle for some sort of explanation as Rose sunk to the floor, groaning herself and holding her large stomach as blood and liquid puddle on the floor.   
  
"Oh Rose," Annabelle cooed, helping her sister to the floor. "Letty, run and tell Piper's father to fetch Dr. Patton." She wiped back her sister's damp hair trying her best to comfort her. "Letty go!" Letty jumped to attention, darting out the door just as Mrs. Mooring reached it, shireking in surprise.  
  
"Tommy Tom." Rose moaned pitifully, squeezing Letty's hand fiercly. "Where is Tom"   
  
"He's in town, remember Rose." Annabelle whispered, supporting her sister and trying to bite back her own tears. She looked up at her mother, pleading with her to help in some way. They held each other's gaze and Mrs. Mooring rushed out of the room, returning a moment later with Mrs. Swan.   
  
The older woman cooed soothing words also and with Annabelle's help, returned Rose to the bed. "Has the doctor been sent for?" She asked, checking beneath Rose's dress. Annabelle diverted her gaze and replied. "Good. Now Mrs. Mooring why don't you just come to this side of the bedthat's it. And hold Rose's hand."  
  
Annabelle sat on the opposite side of the bed, grabbing Rose's hand again and speaking with her. "That's it Annabelle." Mrs. Swan said between grabbing fresh linen and towels. "Try and get her breathing steady."  
  
Mrs. Mooring watched her two daughters, surprised with the calmness in Annabelle's smile. "Just think," her daughter whispered. "You're going to be a mommy" Rose laughed, closing her eyes as another wave a pain came. "And I'm going to be an auntie. And—and Tom, he'll be the best dad in the world." She wiped at Rose's temple, dabbing the beads of sweat that were forming.  
  
"Tom—oh Tom!" Rose moaned, tears sprouting from her closed eyes.   
  
Annabelle stayed by her sister's side as Mrs. Swan fussed at the other end of the bed until Dr. Patton arrived. She moved out of the way so her could say hello to Rose, ask her a few questions. Her feet shuffled backwards until she hit the wall, pressing herself up against it as Dr. Patton rolled up his sleeves. He spoke to Mrs. Swan quickly, asking her some terms that Annabelle didn't understand until he placed his hands on Rose's belly. "Hmmyour right Mrs. Swan. Seems as if one of 'em is turned." This news arrived just as another contraction caused Rose to cry in pain. Stunned, Annabelle turned and ran out the door, past her forgotten sewing and towards the woods. She collapsed at few yards away, crying for everything that had happened in the past few weeks, her head in her hands.   
  
  
  
"Got a light?" Jack offered the man one of his matches while lighting his own cigarette, inhaling for the first time since leaving the city. Something about smoking in the fresh air of the country just seemed wrong so he'd resisted all those days. But now, surrounded by men of a considerable stench and women defining a new realm of 'dirty' Jack felt no concern for his own cleanliness.   
  
It certainly helped that he was standing next to Piper, who had food all down his chin from whatever he'd bought at the track. He shook his head and motioned on his own chin but Piper did not respond. "No wonder you've never been wit a goil."   
  
Race laughed to attention, turning from his position against the fence to agree with Jack and notice Piper's messy chin. "Jesus, use your sleeve or sometin."   
  
While Piper wiped at his food covered chin, Jack pushed his way up next to Race, hanging his arms over the side of the fence. Mr. Mooring and Kloppman were helping Roz get ready behind the scenes but they were planning on meeting up with the rest of the boys as soon as the riders lined up for entrance.   
  
"When is thing starting?!" Piper cried, placing one hand on each of the boys shoulder to try and boost himself up.   
  
Jack shrugged him off just as a cheer ran through the crowd. They turned their heads in the direction everyone else looked, all three now trying to boost themselves higher in the crowd. Slowly the first rider appeared from in between the two sets of stands, turning to wave to the crowd as the line lengthened behind him.   
  
"So what are we lookin at here, Race?" Jack asked.   
  
"Roz has got a pretty good chance. He's the youngest in the bunch, which can work to his advantage or disadvantage." At that moment Roz appeared, shrinking away from the roar of the crowd to concentrate on the race ahead of him. "The guy who came out first. He won last year. A guy I was talkin' to earlier said that his confidence has made his training a littleweak, I guess you could say. And the other competitors are like Roz, just locals."   
  
Piper and Jack nodded, holding their spots on the fence so that no other fan pushed their way in front. The riders and their horses were lined up at one end of the track and would begin at the shot of the gun. Roz settled his feet into the stirrups, bending his haunches, shaking out his wrists and hands before freezing over Macy's neck in that awkward upside down 'V' shape stance. It reminded Jack suddenly of the first time he'd watched Roz ride, being chased by his sister Annabelle. Macy pranced in her spot, shaking her head and causing Roz to reposition and center himself again.   
Jack couldn't help but think that Annabelle's natural connection with Macy, the epitomy of which being her almost hugging way of riding, might make her a better rider. The skill could be taught, Race had proved that, but a natural talent always had the edge.   
  
When the shot sounded the whole stadium jumped, including the jokey's, a moment later kicking their horses to attention. But ahead of them all, having anticipated that resounding jolt all along, was Roz. They'd taught Macy to break first, knowing that her natural instinct for competition would be the fuel needed later in the race. Their section of the fence screamed with cheer and applause, Kloppman and Mr. Mooring having found them, and some of the other men from town having come also. It was so loud Jack couldn't hear his own claps, this cheers blending with the others. He was sure that Roz could hear them on the whole other side of the track.   
  
With half of the race over and Jack's stomach being pressed into the fence railing, only two of the eight riders were challenging Roz for first. They had tucked in behind him but as instructed, Roz slowed his speed, forcing the other two to the outside and allowing Macy to meet her competition head on. That speed they'd expected, exploded the animal, surprising the crowd to more cheers. As Roz round the final turn, coming into the final stretch it seemed as if he had this race won, flowers and all. It obvious in how he buckled his knees, breaking from that unique stance. And the crowd agreed also, throwing trash onto the track and whooping with excitement. Jack didn't even notice the trailing rider until Race slammed his fist onto the rail of the fence, shaking him also. "Dammit Roz, don't stop now!"   
  
But as Race feared Roz would lose the race by a nose, Jack noticed that the rider seemed to have another end in mind. The whip was held in his left hand which was the first clue, most jokey's carried any sort of whip to stir on the horse in their right. Next, he did not stop after the finish line, charging at Roz now that he'd released his tight hold on Macy. The whip spun through the air, landing swiftly on Macy's neck, and sending the horse into a frenzic prance. Roz tumbled from the saddle which would have caused some injury but not as much as when his foot, still wedged in because of his strange haunch, did not release. The boy was dragged behind Macy, finally separating when he collided with the inner track.  
  
The crowd had fallen silent and even with the previous nose echoing in everyone's ears, the crack of the broken bones could be heard.   
  
  
  
Annabelle snapped her head up suddenly, whispering a name under her breath as chills ran over her spine. She listened intently as a faint cry drifted out of the window, followed by happy laughter and cheers. But what stuck with her was the name she'd whispered in fear.   
  
Why had she whispered her brother's name?  
  
Cause I've been neglecting this:  
  
Disclaimer: All characters to their respective owners.   
  
AN: So, hopefully this extra long chapter will make up for my lack of posting. But guess what! We're done with Book One! Yup that means the story is movin to NYC, Spot's gunna put in an appearance (along with Miracle!) and Annabelle will...well, you'll just have to read and find out!   
  
Teepot. 


	8. Chapter 1 Book Two

  
  
Disclaimer: You know I don't own Jack or any of the newsies. All original characters are mine, except for Miracle.   
  
Book Two: Chapter 1  
  
From behind a stack of papers ruffled by the heavy wind, she peered at the sign on the building opposite her: Newsboy Lodging House. This seemed to be the place and if the address hadn't confirmed what was written on her grandfather's most recent letters than the score of noisy boys surrounding the place certainly helped.   
  
Now she just had to get across the street.   
  
Already today she'd been pushed to the ground on two different occasions, cursed at by the nicest looking old lady, and almost run over by a runaway carriage. She'd managed to avoid slipping in every other pile of slop that flowed towards the city gutters and, her greatest feet of all, no one had called her 'Miss'.   
  
Looking both ways she darted across the street, catching her breath in the brief shade underneath the building's awning. Her hand still held tight to the hat covering her head and while she shrunk into the wall behind her to let a stream of boys pass, she couldn't help but let her fingers slip underneath the brim. Her hair that she'd spent years growing and that Rose had pleated for hours, now rested no longer than her chin! And even that length she knew was slightly long for a boy of her age. But the night before, looking at her reflection in the window and thinking of Jack, she couldn't bring herself to make it any shorter. She'd cried harder that night, lonely without her hair, than she had when Jack returned to the city.   
  
She peered into the building and positive no other stampede of boys would run her over, slipped inside. Her eyes blinked to adjust to the dimness and she knew that normally her hat should have been removed. But upon sighting her grandfather's hunched form, she pulled it lower over her eyes. She hadn't really thought through the possibility of his reaction. Everyone else on the road to the city had picked her up without a second thought; a loner boy whose chin seemed to be glued to his chest. But her grandfather might recognize her features, that round nose that so resembled her mother's or the dimple in her right cheek. She clenched her teeth together and tried to look grave.  
  
Kloppman turned at that point, surprised to see a boy standing there. It wasn't very often that someone entered under his door silently. Boys were known to run around. He cleared his throat and Annabelle could feel his eyes on her, but before she could step up to the counter and mumbled her request, another boy slipped in front of her.   
  
She took this time to study how the boy spoke, his manners and how her grandfather responded. It was quick conversation, the boy asking to see some sort of log book while her grandfather complied silently. The boy signed it quickly, dropped a few cents onto the counter and then scampered upstairs.   
  
"So, what can I do for ya, then?" Annabelle jumped back from where she'd been leaning on the counter and stole a peak of her grandfather's face.   
  
She coughed, trying out her 'man' voice. "Ah, I'll be needing that book, please." After listening to her voice in her head she kicked herself for adding that last 'please'. The book scrapped across the counter and she used the brim of her hat to hide her false signature. "How much?"   
  
"Six cents." She ruffled in her pocket for the change, not daring to break out the larger stash she had in her bag. She placed the pennies on the counter, pushing each one across into her grandfather's hand. "All set."  
  
"Th—um," she stopped herself from thanking him and cleared her throat. "I was wondering if you knew a boy I'm looking for."  
  
"Well, what's his name?" He rested his forearms on the counter, prompting Annabelle to step back into the dim light. "Maybe I know him. I see a lot of people your age."  
  
"Kelly, Jack Kelly."  
  
She jumped when he slapped the counter. "Sure, I know Kelly. In fact," He pointed towards a boy that was passing by at that moment, joking with another who had an eye-patch covering one eye. "Mush, you know where Kelly is?"  
  
The boy turned, to Annabelle's surprise. Who had a name such as Mush? "Sure, he's meetin' us at Tibby's."  
  
"Do me a fava, will ya?"   
  
The boy glanced at his friend and smirked. "What's it to me?"  
  
"It's a warm bed and a roof ova your head, dat's what!" Her grandfather laughed, the other boys joining in and leaning against the counter. "This kid here—what did ya say yer name was."  
  
"Turner.'  
  
"Turner—take Turner wit ya. He's new to the city."  
  
Mush turned and offered his hand for Annabelle to shake, remembering to spit as was proper among the newsies. Annabelle did not follow but she bit her lip and shook his hand anyway, including the hand of his friend who he introduced as Kid Blink, and wiped her hand discreetly a moment later. She stumbled after the two, pushing past a group of boys who decided to enter at the same time she exited. With her disguise as a boy they then felt no need to step to the side for her either.   
  
"So, how do you know Kelly?" Mush asked in a generally friendly smile.   
  
Annabelle fixed her hat. "Well, you could say I met him while he was upstate."  
  
"Ah! Are you Roz? He told us all about you"  
  
"And not one thing about his sister." Kid Blink added, nudging Mush with a knowing wink.   
  
Annabelle colored at the idea, quickly setting them straight. "No, I'm not one of the Moorings but I worked with them, on the Webster land."  
  
They nodded in understanding. "Well, Kelly should be up at Tibby's wit de otha newsies. It's only a couple blocks up dis street."  
  
Annabelle tucked in behind the boys, listening only with one ear as they chatted to themselves or to people they met on the street. Her mind was running with excitement at the idea of Jack being "only a couple blocks away." For so long he'd been in New York City, a place that seemed impossible to reach. And with that mindset, she'd wasted away her winter at home, forced to sew the duvet to her own marriage deathbed. Her only condolence was Roz's presence in the house, although for all her delight in his conversation, she would have much rather his leg healed. That day at the track he'd won the first place, enabling him to race that spring in New York City. But he'd also broken his legs in various places, causing concern among the local doctors. It was questionable whether or not he would walk again, let alone ride.   
  
So Annabelle tried not to mention Macy or the race or even Jack. And Roz had just become more and more withdrawn, making Annabelle more and more desperate to make him better again. She hadn't realized how, until one afternoon, with Mama, Pa, and Letty all in town, and Rose tending to the babies, Roz had looked her straight in the eye and said, "We missed our chance."   
  
She didn't understand what he was referring to until he started talking about the race, the experience of meeting all the other jockey's, waiting with them at the starting line, what it had felt like to cross that finish line, in front of them all. What stung worse than the pins in his leg was the fact that he still had the opportunity to ride; they were saving that place for him in the New York City race. "You should go," he'd laughed, "Go in my place and blow them boys away."   
  
It had hit her then, so hard that she'd dropped the pan she was holding to the floor. It wasn't as farfetched as he seemed to think it was. He'd gotten all the paper work in the mail and instinctively she'd slipped it out of the garbage. The next day she whispered the idea to Piper from the kitchen window and he'd explained how to contact the track and arrange for Macy's quarters. So with his help, her concerns of arriving in the city were solved and her mind turned to Jack.  
  
They'd left it rather strangely and John Hanks had been pushed into her face ever since Jack had left, making Annabelle dwell more and more on her new role in the world: a woman. Her mother scolded her, told her that she would adjust to the idea of marriage, to the responsibility of pleasing a husband and of raising a house. But her mother didn't understand. Annabelle wanted all those things now, the comfort of her own home and a bed that was shared by two. Dresses that accentuated her figure, the delightful look that Tom showered on Rose whenever she was in the room. She wanted all those things, the freedoms and responsibilities of being a woman, just not with John Hanks.   
  
And it seemed, based on the letter Letty had slipped to Annabelle late on night, that Jack wanted something similar. It had changed Annabelle somewhat, her secret of leaving for New York and meeting Jack. He would be happily surprised at what she'd blossomed into, she'd play the boy for a week or so, and then they'd start the life she'd imagined in the city.   
  
This image had been in her mind since she slipped out of her bedroom window, up until that day, standing in front of Tibby's, when Mush pointed and said, "There's Jack."  
  
Yes, she'd realized without Mush's introduction, that was Jack in all his sandy-hair glory, embracing some equally glowing companion. Mush, Blink and Annabelle caught them mid-kiss and Annabelle was too stunned to stop Mush from breaking them apart further.  
  
From standing off to the side she heard Jack say, "what's dis about Mush? Can't ya see I'm"  
  
Mush chuckled and patted Jack on the back. "Sorry bout dis May, he's got some newsie business to attend to." Jack snuck a quick peck on the cheek before letting Mush drag him away, asking for more explanation with his raised eyebrows. "Kloppman knows him. Asked me to take him to ya. Said he met ya upstate."  
  
"Really?" Jack turned and faced Annabelle head on, only an arms length away. She wished she'd raced off sooner, disappearing while Mush retrieved Jack and Blink went inside Tibby's. That would have made the whole situation easier. But she was still stunned, her image of the perfect ending shattering to her feet and cutting them to pieces.   
  
She faced him head on but said nothing, his smirk twisting in confusion a moment later. "I dunno Mush, this kid mute or something?"   
  
Mush shrugged on his way inside and Annabelle's eyes followed May as she slipped inside also. "Maybe you've got the wrong Jack—"   
  
Before Jack could finish his sentence, a gust of wind that Annabelle had been battling all day swept the floppy hat from her head, sending it spinning into the air and exposing her face for everyone to see. She scrambled after the accessory, brushing it off before turning to face Jack with her cover gone. He stood with his jaw slack and it would have been comical, for any outsider.   
  
Annabelle smacked the hat against her leg and tried not to grind her teeth. "Glad to see you've got some patience, Kelly." Her disappointment had flashed to anger.   
  
Jack stumbled over his words, taking a step closer but stopping when she only scooted further away. "Annabelle, I—I didn't even recognize you." He took in her slacks and chopped hair for a second time.   
  
She had begun to leave when his stuttering stopped her. Facing him with eyes of flint she pulled her hat onto her head, situating it low over those frightening eyes. "Yea, well, let's keep it that way." And before he could explain she dashed into the crowd, that fury and temper he'd seen on their first meeting resurfacing to send him a clear message.   
  
Annabelle wouldn't have heard him if he called after her. In her mission to return to the lodging house she'd blocked out all outside distractions, looking ahead of her but not really seeing until she tripped over the familiar front steps. Inside, as it had been when she first arrived, boys ruled the place. Adopting their roughness she pushed her way to the counter, pulling a stack of papers from her pants pocket.  
  
"Do you know how to get to this address?" She pointed to what was written on one of her papers, startling Kloppman by her abruptness. Only after did she pray he hadn't recognized her handwriting.  
  
He ran his tongue along the front of his teeth before nodding, "Sure do. That's the race track down in Brooklyn."  
  
"Can you give me directions?"  
  
"Of course, you here for racing?" Annabelle nodded. "What do ya know, I've got a grandson 'round your age and he's a racer too."  
  
Blinking steadily for a couple minutes she looked her grandfather in the face. "I need another place to stay, closer to the track. Do you know where I can find one?"  
  
"Sure," Kloppman rolled his shoulders and stood, reaching for a stub of a pencil before returning to his elbows. "There's another lodging house down there, for newsies." He scrawled on the back of one of her papers. "This here are the directions to the track. Now these," he grabbed a paper of his own. "Are what you follow to get to the lodging house. Ask for Spot, he runs the place, you see?" She nodded, focusing on his fingers while he wrote. "They might give you'se a hard time down there but tell him Kloppman sent you and give him this." He handed her another piece of paper, this one folded like a letter. "Make sure you give it to him yerself."  
  
"I will, thanks." She waited as he rustled under the counter only to appear with six pennies in his hand. They bounced onto the counter. "What's this for."  
  
"You ain't spending the night."  
  
"Oh." She tipped her hat as she'd seen other men do and slipped underneath the door, unable to hear her grandfather pray to Mary and say, "Jesus Annabelle, what have you gotten yourself into."  
  
Much like the Manhattan Lodging House, boys of all ages roamed in and out of the Brooklyn quarters. The only difference fell in the boys' faces, these Brooklyn characters eyeing Annabelle with the same squint she'd seen on the faces of men at the track—right before they jumped into an angry brawl.   
  
She squared her shoulders and adjusted her duffle bag, her anger towards Jack disgusing itself as courage. Inside the building, greeting her in a similar arrangement to the Manhattan entrance, stood a boy only a few years older than herself. He was hunched over a newspaper, glancing up for only a moment when she entered before returning to whatever was on the front page. She knocked on the counter cheekily, forcing him to acknowledge her presence. "I'm lookin for Spot Conlon."  
  
His smirk was a challenging one, as if he knew there were more important people in the world. Obviously he didn't want to bother with her requests. "Ain't we all, kid." The boy tipped her hat up off her eyes, and she jumped back at his touch.   
  
He returned to his paper but Annabelle persisted. "Kloppman sent this for him."  
  
Now that the note was clutched in her fist and blocking his ability to read the paper, he looked up at her. Slipping the paper out from her fingers his expression was one not easily impressed. After a quick skim of the directions, she hadn't shown him the special one directly for Spot, he rested on his elbows. "Ah, you'se from Manhattan."  
  
"You could say that."   
  
She didn't like the lazy smile on his lips. He might have had all the time in the day but she didn't. And after tapping her fingers on the counter and keeping a steady gaze he pushed away from the counter. "Okay, follow me." She waited patiently as he rounded the counter, surprising her by exiting the building and heading for a nearby pier. They made a beeline for a higher section, avoiding the boys who were playing in the water. Annabelle followed, looking straight ahead and ignoring the curious glances of every newsie she passed. They stopped in front of a ladder that lead to the upper level and the kid bent back his head before calling, "Spot, visitor."   
  
They waited a moment, the boy leaning against the ladder with his arms across his chest. Annabelle's foot started tapping again but the boy did not move to see if anyone would respond. Just as Annabelle reached for the first rung, ready to climb herself, to feet landed to her right, causing her to jump back with surprise.   
  
The boy was about her height, although lankier and with a stronger jaw. If she hadn't been so frustrated with his friend, she would have been more intimidated by his blunt gaze. He fixed his grey cap before popping his hip to the side. "What do ya need kid?"  
  
"A place to stay." He seemed annoyed by the request so she thrusted forward both notes, aware that the boy from before perked at the sight of two. As Spot opened them both, she explained a little further. "Kloppman told me that this was the place."  
  
He read closer than the boy she'd first met, looking up at her every now and then, making Annabelle curious about what her grandfather had actually written in the note. After a few mintues of silence, he folded them both and slipped them in his own pocket instead of returning them to her. "So, you in for da race next week, huh?"   
  
He surprised Annabelle with such a question, the leisurely way he waltzed towards the lodging house a good sign as far as she was concerned. She walked with him, replying with a quick, "Sure am."  
  
"Any good?" Asked the annoying boy from behind them. They made it to the end of the pier and he caught up, walking on the other side of Spot.   
  
She purposely hesitated in answering, letting it be known that his presence bothered her. "I made it this far."  
  
He laughed and hit Spot on his shoulder, expecting the boy to join him. "Dat don't mean shitbucket 'round dese parts kid. You'se here to race with da big boys."  
  
Annabelle was glad to see that Spot did not join in on the laughter. "I think I can handle it."  
  
"Really? Should I be placing some money on this bet then?"   
  
"Shut it, will ya?"  
  
Although Annabelle was thankful for Spot's harsh remark, she stopped walking, refusing to got further. Her frustration was causing her nerve to wavering in the presence of such a pest and she turned to address Spot with a seriousness she figured he'd appreciate. "Look, you got a room or not?"  
  
He glanced in the other boy's direction as if to tell her that he understood where her attitude was coming from. Pulling a cigarette out of his pocket he took the time to light it and exhale. "Yea, for Kloppman, I'll put you up. But don't go telling your jockey friends dat dis is a cheap place" He placed the cigarette back between his lips, and it dangled there as he spoke. "Follow me." They entered the lodging house, climbing the two sets of stairs until they reached a closed door. She'd seen the open bunk rooms on the lower floor so it surprised her when he opened the door to reveal a two single beds, a dresser on the other side of the room and a bare light socket hanging from the ceiling.   
  
It seemed as if she'd be having her own room.   
  
"Dis is where you'll sleep. Figured that you'll be needing your own room on account of your schedule. We'se up pretty eoily here but not as eoily as needed to get to the track." She nodded in understanding and walked further into the room, resting her duffle bag on the bare planks of the bed stand. No mattress filled it like the one to her right, but that bed seemed to have been worn in. "I'll have JB from downstairs bring up anodda mattress. You can unpack your things here."  
  
"Someone else sleep here?" She asked, pointing towards the bed already made.  
  
He nodded, still puffing on his cigarette. "Yea, my goil Miracle stays here now and then. But don't worry, she'll take to ya quickly. New goils aren't too frequent 'round here ya know. Boys are starting to wear on her."   
  
She liked how he carried himself, sure of the daily routine and confident in his ability to lead those around him. She felt safer in his presence then she would have thought and wanted to ask if he'd known Racetrack. The burst of energy she'd received from her anger earlier was starting to dissipate and she sunk to the edge of the bed frame. Suddenly she realized how alone she was in a city of millions.   
  
Spot seemed to sense her down spirits, shuffling towards the door. With his hand on the handle he tipped his hat up higher so that she actually got a full view of his face. "I'd give ya a tour, but I've got some previous business wit your bunkmate here."  
  
She smiled at his comment, nodding her head to let him leave. The door clicked shut behind him and she fell back on the wooden planks. Compared to laying on a cold barn floor or on a jolting wagon, they felt fine. She tucked her bag beneath her head and drifted in a sleep she knew would be restless.   
  
AN: Was that too short? school is almost over, along with track so I'll definitely have more time. I want to finish this one and then get Darlington County' started before September. Aww...I think I can do it! 


	9. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know how it goes.  
  
AN: My inspiration to produce this next chapter is entirely based on the new book I'm reading. It's called Lonesome Dove (yes, the title is a little misleading) but it's set in the Old West! And there are cowboys, and Indians, and tumbleweeds andCOWBOYS! It makes me think of Jack all day and what the hell is wrong with that? It also makes me want to learn how to ride a horse and because that will be impossible next year in NYC, I need DAKKI (yes you!) to write the next chapter of 'Horses'. Have Gwen doing something daring, like stealing horses (not really) or saving Jack (yea!).Oh! Energy  
  
Book Two: Chapter 2  
  
The next two days consisted of early mornings and late nights for Annabelle. During the day she moved in a sleep walking state; the only time mind and body connected was in the track with Macy, the wind against her cheeks making it impossible not to be alert. In between these rides, she stayed with Macy in the stable, grooming the horse out of boredom until he coat glistened. They were both restless, that much was obvious, but venturing into the surrounding city was out of the question for Macy and suddenly uninteresting to Annabelle.   
  
She'd expected Jack as an ally; at this point in her plan she had pictured training at the track while he sold the morning edition and then meeting him somewhere for supper, laughing the night away with his friends. But without him, she felt strange around the newsies and distanced herself from them easily. She rarely saw them, leaving before they woke up and in her bed by the time they came home late; the thin walls of the lodging house did little to quiet their nose. When she did happen upon a group of them, on her way home from the track, they eyed her suspiciously. But it seemed to her that their curiosity was not because of her 'girl-in-boy-clothing' routine. Of her past they could care less, each had their own story to tell, but of why she was here, not one of them but reaping the benefits of a roof over her head, they questioned. Spot was nice enough, and she didn't know better than to question the reasons why. She imaged it was his influence that kept the newsies from doing much more than looking.  
  
She'd seen him once since that first night, the next day when she'd been searching for a place to eat. He'd pulled her into a dirty spoon restaurant that seemed filled to the brim with other newsies and dropped her off at the counter with strict instructions to order nothing besides a turkey sandwich before disappearing to a back table. She inhaled that sandwich as if the other boys behind her would swipe it from underneath her nose, but enough time was spent for her to notice who Spot sat with, connecting the name Miracle, with the face.   
  
She seemed like a tough girl, certainly had to be if she was Spot's. Annabelle had heard the whispers, although she'd never met the girl. Spot, the forever heartbreaking fool, had had his own heartbroken as soon as that girl walked onto the Brooklyn Bridge. She'd put up a fight at first, not because she didn't find him devilishly attractive, but because of how entertaining it was to be chased. Of course, this was all rumor; she hadn't spent one night in their room since Annabelle had arrived so all Annabelle knew of her was what she could see from across a dimly lit restaurant. But when Annabelle returned home to the empty room each night, little things had been moved alluding to the girl's presence: a new fold in the blanket, one of the draws open or a new article of clothing hanging on the bed frame.   
  
So, she should have been expecting Miracle's appearance on the third day. The track had a strict schedule of when each horse could train, rotating the hours so that each rider had two early morning practices, two afternoons and two dark hours. On the third day, thankful for her afternoon riding hour, Annabelle had been too exhausted from mucking out Macy's stall the day before to rise much earlier than eleven. She was tying her bootlace, appealing to the lodging house's silence by saying nothing herself, when the door to her little room swung open with a moan and Miracle waltzed in.   
  
She said nothing, flopping onto the mattress opposite Annabelle and almost knocking her in the head with the cane she held. It was Spot's cane, Annabelle wasn't clueless enough not to recognize that, and she wondered what Miracle was doing with it.   
  
Clearing her throat, Annabelle looked up from her seat on the edge of the bed. "Heya, I'm Turner."  
  
"I'se hoid of ya." The girl responded, now rooting underneath her bed for something. She pulled out a small box, catching Annabelle watching and warning her with a quick scowl to think twice of peaking. The lid opened, hiding Miracle's hand as she pulled something from it. Before Annabelle could catch a glimpse, her hand was deep within her pockets and Miracle was back on her feet. Annabelle shrunk away as the girl walked by, her heavy boots thundering the floorboards. She wore the clothes of a boy, but unlike Annabelle, her face was clearly shown, all the female delicateness reflected in her startling eyes and lips.   
  
There was no mistaking her for a boy.   
  
She turned at the door, surprising Annabelle when she spoke. "I thot you'd be at da track."  
  
So Spot _had_ told Miracle about her, and if not, then her story had leaked among some of the other newsies. She turned and wetted her lips before nodding. "Yea, I'm scheduled for later. Gotta follow those guys rules, ya know."  
  
Miracle's smirk revealed that she didn't think very highly of rules. "Sure." Instead of leaving it at that, as Annabelle had thought she would, Miracle walked back to her bed, perching on the end footboard. "Honestly, I'm impressed."  
  
Annabelle tilted her head to the side. "With what?"  
  
"You. Spot told me you were here for da race but I didn't think you'd make it one night in this place."  
  
The girls eye's challenged Annabelle to straightened her back and raise her chin. Stuffing her hands into the pockets of her trousers as she'd seen some of the other boys do, she stepped towards the door. "This type of racing ain't any different den what I'se faced back home and—"  
  
"No, no!" She interrupted, waving her hands and that cane around for emphasis. "Not the racing," she laughed for a moment before dropping the cane to the bed and jumping to her feet. She grabbed one of Annabelle's hands, pushing it back into Annabelle's face as if it had just appeared. "Look at these hands, long delicate fingers, each one of 'em soft as silk and not a splice of dirt underneath them nails."   
  
Annabelle was unsure for what point Miracle was trying to make but before she could protest, the girl was tugging at her shirt and coat. "Anyone could guess what a figure you've got under these baggy things. Just takes a little imagination, dat's all." She turned back to her perch at that point, settling back into a comfortable seat, a smirk still on her lips, while Annabelle stammered for a response.   
  
"What da hell you talking about?" Annabelle asked, hoping that her curse would cover her nervousness. She understood now what this girl was guessing at and in a last minute attempt to dissuade her, tugged her hat over her ears.  
  
Even though her hand hid her lips, propping up Miracle's chin, Annabelle knew that smirk still remained. "Don't try and fool me goil." She said a moment later, "I've been in dose shoes."  
  
And before Annabelle knew what was happening, Miracle swiped the hat from her head, resting it loosely on her own while holding Annabelle's chin with thumb and middle finger. After observing her facial features, twisting Annabelle's face from side to side, she tugged at one curly stand of hair. "Look at that hair, glossy and red just like Jack said it was."  
  
At the mention of his name, Annabelle jumped back with a growl, suddenly angry all over again and distracted enough not to continue her plan. "Don't listen to him!"  
  
But Miracle ignored the request, pacing back in forth in front of Annabelle whose back was flush against the wall. "Spot was wrong, you are Jack's goil—just with shorter hair." She pivoted with her left foot, speaking mostly to herself than to Annabelle. "Why else would Kloppman send you here."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Annabelle was getting used to that upwards turn of Miracle's lips and the way it seemed to mock her ignorance. "That's right, hun, you've got it now." She laughed and fell back on the bed, legs kicked high in the air. "You've been thinking, 'Hey, this city ain't that hard' but what you don't know is dat you've got people watching out for ya—more help then I've ever received." She sat up at the end, legs folded underneath her.   
  
Annabelle walked to her own bed, about to sit down and process this new information before changing her mind at the last moment and continuing her pacing instead. "My grandfather knows?" She mumbled.  
  
"Sure does, from the moment you stepped under his roof. And that note he gave to Spot explained da whole thing. Why else do you tink Spot put you up here with me? A strange person he don't know, going with the love of his life?" She chuckled. "I don't think so."  
  
Annabelle was silent for a moment, her back facing Miracle as she waited for Annabelle's response. "Who else have you told?" She asked quickly, her mind moving frantically as she tried to figure out her new situation.  
  
Miracle, seemingly bored with the conversation now, scooted back on the bed and kicked her legs out in front of her. "Oh, just me and Spot know." The crack of her match sounded in the room as she lit her cigarette and fanned the match away. After taking her first puff she said, "We figured you'd stay to yourself, seeing as your reunion with Jacky-boy didn't go so well."  
  
No longer surprised with all the information Miracle knew and she didn't, Annabelle fell back onto her bed, much in the same position Miracle was. "How you know 'bout that?"   
  
"Kid, somethings you just don't need to know." The smoke floated between them and Annabelle waved her hand in front of her face. They sat there for a moment, Miracle finishing off a cigarette quicker than anyone Annabelle had ever seen before moving to the end of the bed and resting on her knees. "Besides, you're focusing on your race, right?"  
  
"Right," She punched her lumpy mattress for good measure. "He can jump off that god forsaken bridge for all I care."  
  
"That's what I like to hear!" Miracle jumped to her feet, pulling Annabelle with her. "I brought you a little friend, to help you with that there training." She started towards the door but Annabelle remained motionless on her feet. "You wanna win, dontcha?" Annabelle nodded but less enthusiastically than Miracle had expected. "Swallow that, Jack Kelly, eh?"  
  
"Yea."   
  
"Then lets meet your new trainer!" Miracle knocked a couple times on the doorframe, peering outside into the hall where Annabelle couldn't see.   
  
She was apprehensive about who would appear, another soul knowing of her secret, but as soon as the sound of boots scraping the floor became clear her ears perked with interest. How could she miss such a unique gait? She took two steps towards the door just as he reached the open door, cigar and dirty cabby hat still present. "Racetrack!" She flung herself into his arms, catching him off guard so that he laughed in surprise. "Oh I'm so happy to see you—"  
  
"Jesus, Kelly told me you'se was in town—thought dat bum was out of his mind." He held her at arms length away, a wide smile still on her lips as she fidgeted under his gaze. "Nice pants."  
  
She laughed at that last comment, hugging him again before trying to explain herself. "Oh Race, I wanted to come see you earlier but,"   
  
"I know, he told me what happened." Her eyes fell to the floor and a silence settled between them.   
  
"Enough with the past!" Miracle interrupted, pulling them both out the door. "Lets get you to that track."  
  
As they descended the stairs, ducking into the foggy morning, Miracle led the way. "She's sometin, ain't she." Race joked.   
  
Annabelle nodded, glad to be walking and speaking with a friendly face. "I can't explain it."  
  
They avoided the morning business, Annabelle knowing the way now but following Miracle all the same. Race watched her move in the city traffic, noticing her adjust to the noise and chaos quickly.   
He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Good to see ya again, kid." She smiled at him and he was immediately taken back to the summer before. "I'se hoid what happened to your brother, the follow up and everything. Can't say I wasn't disappointed in showin' off my prodigy. How's he doing?"  
  
The smile faded at the mention of her brother and she set her jaw. "I'm here 'cause I wanna win this for him, Race."   
  
"Well, den it's a good thing Miracle dragged me down here." He laughed and chucked his cigar into a nearby gutter. "I was watching you ride yesterday..."  
  
"Wait, you knew I was here?" She couldn't hide the surprise, shaking her head in disbelief. What else would she learn today?  
  
"Don't look so surprised. News travels fast in this city and you're da latest headline." She swung at his stomach as the track came into view. He ducked out of the way, jogging a few steps in front of her and turning to walk backwards as she caught up. "I knew sometin was up as soon as Kelly came to talk to me. Only took me a couple guesses about where you'd be." When she reached him he dodged her last upper cut and patted her heartily on the back. "Jockey at heart, this one."   
  
"Do me a favor Race, leave him out of your stories." She bumped into him and darted away from his arm, fixing her coat around shoulders much to small for it's bulk.   
  
"Sure kid, we don't want you'se distracted none anyways." He said, nodding to some track hand he knew. Annabelle ducked her head, aware again that she was playing a role around these people.   
  
"He doesn't know I'm here, right?" She asked, suddenly nervous.  
  
"No." Race noticed her turn in spirits, waiting until they got to Macy's stall, Miracle up on the edge petting the horses' muzzle, before speaking. "And it's gonna stay that way until after your race."  
  
"Until after I leave." She corrected, hopping into Macy's pen and welcoming the horse with soft coos.   
  
"Right," Race agreed uncertainly. "until after you leave."   
  
"What do ya say Race, we got a winner here?" Spot asked, slipping an arm around Miracle's waist and leaning on his cane.  
  
She looked at him and scoffed, rolling her eyes before shoving him lightly. "'Corse we have a winna. With Race coachin and her god-given talent, I'd say she wins a hundred races this year, no sweat."   
  
Peaking over Macy's back, Annabelle chuckled at Miracle's enthusiasm. "I don't need a hundred." She explained, beginning Macy's end of the day grooming. "I need just one."  
  
Standing in the stables at the track, Race, Spot, and Annabelle inched towards the door. Finally,   
Spot spoke up. "Jesus, I need to get outta here before I start smellin like horse shit." He walked to the other side of the pen.  
  
"Who says you don't already." Miracle teased, facing him so that their noses touched, the wall of the pen still in between them both.  
  
Race picked up his cap, slapping it against the pant leg as he exited the stall. "Disgusting, ain't it." He remarked, taking a left for the end of the stables.  
  
Spot kissed Miracle quickly, jogging to catch up with Race. "Cointanly not any worse den dise here shit hole."   
  
Miracle turned to face Annabelle, resting her elbows on the railing behind her and tilting her head to the side. "You coming to Tibby's, Turner?"   
  
For some reason, 'Turner' had stuck with Miracle, becoming Annabelle's 'newsie name' of sorts. Too exhausted to argue with the girl, she focused on ridding all the dirt from Macy's hoof. "Nah, you go ahead."  
  
"C'mon, it'll be to celebrate your victory." Miracle pushed, bending so that her head was the same level as Annabelle's.   
  
"I haven't won yet." Annabelle said with a laugh, standing suddenly and surprising Miracle so that she stumbled backwards. "Besides, I need to finish up with Macy."  
  
"Come back later." The girl shrugged.   
  
"You know if I leave I won't make it out here after being in Manhattan."   
  
Miracle sighed, shaking her head. "True, true. See ya later tonight then."  
  
"Yea, later." Annabelle walked to the exit of the pen, waving to the trio as they left the stables.   
Miracle caught up with the two boys, explaining that she wasn't coming. She chuckled to herself as she heard their responses.  
  
"She ain't coming?" Asked Race.  
  
"What, she immune to the smell or something?"   
  
She shook her head, slightly disappointed that she couldn't join them but reminded of her last experience at Tibby's. When she turned back into the stall, Macy was right in front of her, startling her slightly. "What?" She asked the mare as Macy's moist muzzle nudged her face. "You think I should have gone? Faced them demons?"  
  
Macy flounced her head up and down, nudging Annabelle with her nose. "Easy for you to say." Annabelle responded, side stepping the animal and grabbing the sponge from the near by bucket of water. She wetted down Macy's large belly, scrubbing harder than necessary because of her frustration. The animal responded by scooting in a circle, Annabelle moving accordingly. But as soon as Annabelle settled to begin scrubbing again, Macy began her circular prance, Annabelle stumbling behind. "Hey, stop that!" She called finally, standing still herself so that Macy rounded upon her, their foreheads meeting. "Don't do this. Don't you be difficult too." She whispered, waiting a few moments before slowly moving back to Macy's side. She was able to finish washing Macy, drying her with a quick towel, but moving slower than a mule on a hot day. Exhausted because of all her thinking, she rested her head on Macy's stomach, focusing on the rise and fall of the horse's breaths.   
  
"Maybe I didn't give him time to explain." She finally whispered. "But what could he possibly say to make everything as it was?" That was what she wanted more than anything else. For things to go back to the way they had been in her mind.   
  
During the past couple days, Race's persistence had distracted her from the previous problem she'd had. But now, standing alone with Macy and her thoughts, there suddenly was not enough room for all three. She kicked at the bucket, cursing when the water sloshed out the side. Macy neighed loudly, clearing her nose with a sneeze and plopping onto the ground. Annabelle followed, avoiding the water already on the ground.   
  
She thought of Jack, picturing him that horrible afternoon. She blocked out the girl in the corner and the kiss Jack had shared with her so that she was focusing solely on how he'd looked at her; he looked good. There was no way to deny that, or her feelings. Stupidly she'd let herself believe in all the fairytales and stories Rose had told her.  
  
She loved him.  
  
With her head on Macy's stomach, Annabelle stared at the top of the stable, unable to distract herself with the cobwebs in the corners. To her surprise it seemed a little clearer now. She still loved Jack and continue to imagine a life with him. But would her pride allow it?  
  
AN: Sorry, that last part was a little mushy, but it was important to understanding Annabelle and Jack's situation, Non? Well: SO'S  
  
Smiley: Mucho thanks for filling my Inbox to he brim with reviews yesterday! Glad you liked my story and no penalities for stumbling upon it late.   
  
Dakki: As always, your reviews are printed out, laminated and hung on my wall, in a frame. But, oh! Before I forget. I just found out that I actually know someone who lives in ALLENTOWN, PA! What a coincidence.I love those.


	10. Chapter 3

  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own newsies....  
  
AN: It's June! June 2nd and I've been out of school for quick count on fingers well, a lot of days. And Sunday is graduation, but my party was on the 28th, of May...  
  
where is she going with this?  
  
Well, now, with all my lovely graduation cards opened and accounted for, I'm offering a nice reward for all those that review.   
  
yea, money!  
  
And cheesecake! Don't forget the cheesecake. There was a lot left over and who doesn't like CHEESECAKE!  
  
Geez, starting reading already...  
  
Book Two: Chapter 3  
  
When Race woke up that morning he couldn't help but feeling like it was going to be a wonderful morning. He even stood up in the chaotic bunkroom, grabbed the first two newsies running by and told them so. Both were quick in escaping but Race didn't mind; it was a wonderful morning.   
It had been a week since meeting with Annabelle for the first time and the race was in two days. They're training was winding down and tomorrow would be a complete rest day. It was evident that both horse and rider were comfortable on the track. And their chemistry together as a team was already starting to turn some heads.  
  
That was part of the reason for Race's high spirits—the other part being his naturally optimistic self. Walking around the city he felt the weight of money in both pants pockets and he hadn't even picked up a pape. With a smirk on his face, and a pat on his back for his own ingenious gambling strategies, he watched his friends try and sell both the morning and afternoon editions with little success. Thursdays were always so-so, right before the weekend news scandals, but not there yet.   
  
He settled into Tibby's later in the afternoon, right up at the counter by himself, glad to see that that wonderful morning had continued into a wonderful afternoon. After ordering the largest sandwich they could make he broke open his newest prize, sure of a wonderful night.   
  
"Here, let me get that for ya." Jack swiped the cigar from Race's fingers, lightening it as he had said he would but stealing the first drag.  
  
"Dis cigar," Race explained, taking it back. "Is woith more den you'd sell in a week, Kelly."  
  
"Dat so?" Jack mused with a smile, watching as Race tried to blow a smoke ring. "Must be some suckers in town then. How else would you get so much money gambling." He picked up his own menu but ordered nothing. Instead he swiped at the food on Race's plate.  
  
"Me luck is coming back," he warned while sheltering his food. "and it would do you some good to be nice to me for a change."  
  
"I think I'll just come down to da track wit you'se and give 'em a go meself." Jack laughed, patting his friend on the back.   
  
Jack had never been one for the tracks. He'd gone with Race when they were both selling, gut rarely as a gambler himself. So Race hoped that reminding him of this would do more than dissuade him from tagging along. He had to meet Annabelle and Miracle at the track, and he was more than certain that Jack's presence would be an obvious distraction. "Do you really tink that'd be a good idea, Jack?"  
  
He shrugged, oblivious to it all and playing with the salt shaker. "Soah, what else do I gotta do?" For a moment, Race felt bad for his friend, who had been in poor spirits ever since his hasty reunion with Annabelle.   
  
He shoved the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth before mumbling another excuse. "How 'bout buying sometin nice for May."  
  
"Aw Race, you know I got rid of her." Jack pushed away from the counter, walking in a quick circle before resting his back and elbows on the counter.   
  
"Oh, right." He shoveled the last of his sandwich into his mouth, seemingly intent on chewing.   
  
"Now come on, why you give me such a hard time? I'se getting the feeling you ain't keen on me going wit ya." He said in a teasing manner, which was how they normally addressed each other, but underneath that smirk there was an edge of truth.   
  
"I ain't keen on seein you lose!" Race said, managing to focus on their light bantering. They both chuckled lightly until their laughter faded into awkward silence. Race pushed away his plate, flinching at the noise it created. "Honestly Jack, don't go tonight. Wait it out."  
  
"Why? You said youself, you're lucks comin back. Maybe it'll rub off on me."   
  
Race shook his head. "Trust me Jack, not tonight."  
  
"Why?" This time his eyes narrowed and the joking tone was lost. Race had seen Jack—normally sickeningly cool in every situation—lose his cool and it wasn't something he felt needed to be provoked. But he could feel his friend shifting in that direction. "What are ya keeping from me Race? Dis ain't like you'se."  
  
"Jack." He said sadly. The two friends stared at each other and Race whispered her name in his head, wanting to tell him while keeping his promise all the same. To his surprise, as soon as he'd whispered her name, Jack's eyes widened and he fell back into his seat.   
  
"She's dere, ain't she. Race!" His hand slammed onto the counter. "Why didn't you'se tell me. She's been dere all along and—"  
  
"Jack, calm yourself. C'mon." Throwing some of his change on the counter, Race dragged Jack outside and around into the closest alley. "Look, I didn't tell you'se 'causehey, where you goin?" He sprinted to get ahead of Jack's long stalking strides, rounding him to a stop but unable to calm the obvious anger.   
  
"To see her! I can't believe you didn't tell me"  
  
"Wait, listen to me." Race dodged Jack's hand that was aiming to clench onto the front of his shirt. "You can't see her now. Wait until Saturday, til after da race."   
  
Jack shook his head, pressing hard on the pressure points at the bridge of his nose. "Race? What race?"   
  
"The tournament, ya know, da one Roz was supposed to race in."   
  
Jack threw his head back, arms raising into the air so that all anger was allowed to resurface. "Is that why she's here?! You—you're letting her race dereRace, what da hell are you thinking?"  
  
"You sound like her mother" Race spat, suddenly as frustrated as Jack was. He was angry with Annabelle for making him lie to his friend, angry with Jack for reacting in such a way, and furious with both of them for ruining his wonderful day.   
  
"Yea, well, her mother had a point." Jack responded with an exhausted sigh. "she's gonna get killed! I mean, look what happened to Roz and"  
  
"Jack, it's fine. I'se been helping her and you know I wouldn't if I didn't think she could hold her own." He pulled out one of his cigarettes and offered it to Jack who greedily inhaled the drug. Feeling as if he had the upper hand he crossed his arms over his chest. "If you're so concerned wit her safety, den you'll cointainly wait to see her."  
  
"What the fuck are you—" Smoke flew from Jack's nostrils as he flew into a frenzy again.  
  
"Seeing you will just mess her concentration, Jack. She needs to focus on the race and believe me, dis past week has been notin' but getting her to forget about your sorry ass for as long as it takes to cross dat finish line. Don't mess this up." Race jabbed Jack in the chest hard, surprising his friend so that he stepped back into the building.   
  
"I—When can I see her, then?" He unconsciously rubbed at the mark.   
  
"Well, she don't want to see you'se." The conversation had been winding down but as soon as the words slipped from his mouth the small amount of sense in Race's brain began to wail, reflecting Jack's own response. He was sent running again, dragging Jack to a halt and pouring on the famous Higgins charm. Walking with an arm around Jack's shoulders, he tried to reconcile, "But if you wait until Saturday den we'll arrange something"  
  
"We?" Jack turned from staring at his ratty boots to Race's diplomatic expression.   
  
"Yea, she's stayin with Spot and Miracle." Race dropped his arm and stepped back from Jack, waiting for another outburst. "Kloppman sent her over dere when she got here last week."  
  
Surprising Race once again, Jack stared at him in awed silence before collapsing onto a nearby stoop. His long legs bent awkwardly so that his knees almost blocked his face. "So you guys all know and you haven't told me all dis time, even when—Jesus, Race, she didn't let me explain." He rested his arms on his thighs and then his head on his arms.   
  
"I know"  
  
Race didn't know what else to say, every amount of sentimental talk making him uncomfortable. As Jack mumbled into his stomach, Race shuffled his feet, wondering what the two of them looked like to the busy people returning from work. "I mean, I hadn't seen her since last summer, she didn't write andand well, a year had practically gone by."   
  
"Yea, well, she seemed to be thinking 'bout you for dat whole year Jack."  
  
"I was too—I was thinking of her too Race." Slapping his hands against his pants, they both watched the dust that rose from them. Jack stood with a tight smile. "Saturday, you promise? I gotta figure this out and she's not leaving if we ain't"  
  
Race held out his hand, spitting in it first, the number one newsie sign of a man's word. "Promise."  
  
From her seat towards the back of the room, Annabelle was able to see Race enter the bar and immediately pull together a game of cards. Before anyone could ask he dumped a handful on change into the pool, letting everyone know who the big spender would be that night. Scanning the rest of the crowd she watched Spot and Miracle walk over to their friend and converse quickly. A moment later, Miracle glanced in her direction and catching her friend's eye, forced a quick smile.   
  
But Annabelle thought nothing of it, waving to Race when he looked in her direction also. Miracle left the two boys, stopping by the bar on the way back to her seat next to Annabelle. She offered a glass, which Annabelle accepted hesitantly, and dropped into the open seat.   
  
"He's ridiculous." She joked, taking a big gulp from her glass. "And you're to blame."  
  
"Me?" Annabelle asked, coughing slightly from her own drink.   
  
She pointed again with the hand that held her glass, tipping the chair back onto only two legs. "Yeah, you winning that race has gone to his head."  
  
"Winning! The race is tomorrowand this pressure isn't helping."  
  
"Aww, you'll perform better because of it."  
  
Annabelle took another sip from her glass, satisfied that these tiny dosages of whatever Miracle had brought her didn't burn as much when swallowed. "You sure hope so."   
  
"You'll do finejust concentrate on the race and then we'll have another big party just like this one tomorrow night." The two laughed and looked around the room at the other newsies who had gathered. Most of them were from Brooklyn and still unaware of Annabelle's disguise. So she kicked her legs up onto the nearest table, the pants she wore spattered with mud from the track. The bottom of her boots were caked also, reminding her of her father's boots.   
  
Thinking of home, she abruptly took her feet off the table and poured the rest of her drink into Miracle's glass. "Honestly, I'm getting antsy." She rubbed her hands against her thighs and seemed to be fascinated with the ceiling. "Macy is too."  
  
Miracle's right eyebrow rose in question, settling her own glass on the table and leaning on her elbows. "What ya saying Turner? You wanna go home?"  
  
"I think so." Annabelle shrugged, rolling her shoulders a moment later. She tried to explain her case. "At least then I could ride whenever I wanted to, wherever too."  
  
"That sowhat about that mamma of yours. Heard she was a real stickler" Miracle shook her head before tsking loudly. "And a husband. Didn't think you'd wanna get one of those."  
  
Annabelle's forehead wrinkled in concern. "Yeawell, I left thinking things would be different." She avoided eye contact once again, going against her better instincts and reaching for Miracle's glass. She swallowed a large amount, hissing as it burned her throat.   
  
"Who says they can't." Miracle pulled the glass from Annabelle's hand before more damage could be done, and Annabelle cooperated, running her tongue along the inside of her teeth. "Look, you've been hanging around dese guys too often, you've forgotten that females are a little more perceptive so how 'bout telling me what's bothering ya"  
  
"I just wish" Annabelle sighed in shook her head.   
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I left partly for the race but more so because of Jack and now that I'm here, and he's" she flitted her hand around for lack of a better explanation. "Well, it makes me seem a little lost." In response to Miracle's cute little smirk, Annabelle set her own lips in a determined line and crossed her arms across her chest. "I don't like it when things are out of my hands."  
  
To her surprise, Miracle kicked back in her seat and said in a cheerful voice, "Who says dey are." Annabelle rolled her eyes, about to find another seat or better yet, head home. "Don't look at me like that! Have you been listening to Race at all dis week? Jack's been going nuts and he don't even know you're here! What do you think he would do if"  
  
Annabelle interrupted quickly, taking a shaky breath. "I don't wanna know, 'cause I don't think it would fix anything."  
  
Miracle glanced over at Race, his words of caution upon entering the bar earlier that night, flying right out her ear. She knew she could push a little, even if Jack _was_ aware of Annabelle's most recent vacation in Brooklyn. "Aw, c'mon. Let him apologize, spend some cash on buying you something pretty and promise that he'll never do it again. You'll have him wrapped around your finger for the next month." She laughed to herself. "Or at least, that's what I always do with Spot." At this last comment, Annabelle jumped to her feet but didn't get far before Miracle grabbed her wrist. "Okay, okay, joking aside, and going against my better judgment that's telling me I shouldn't be discussing this on the eve of your big raceI'm sure that if you talked to him it would straighten some things out."  
  
"Yea, but just how they'd come out is what scares me." Annabelle twisted out of Miracle's grasp, not exactly angry with her friend, but more with herself. "I'll see you later." She pushed through the crowd, the late hours now affecting how sufficiently each newsie walked. Liquor penetrated every part of the room, along with smoke and the stench of things Annabelle didn't want to know more about. Pushing into the cool nighttime air, she looked up at the sky hoping to see the stars as she had at home. But the lights of the city, not to mention the pollution, clouded her vision. It only made her miss home more, or at least how home had been more than a year ago. She couldn't go back with out some sort of explanation but staying in the city now felt pointless.   
  
She kicked at a nearby can, following it around the blocks and down every alley until she was back to the lodging house. The whole time she thought over Miracle's advice, unable to stop herself from cracking the slightest smile as she remembered the last bit and Spot's role. As dysfunctional as they were, Annabelle envied how they trusted and relied on each other. It was a comfort that Annabelle feared she'd never experience.   
  
Looking up at the stoop to the lodging house she wiped at her eyes and blinked furiously before stopping suddenly. It took her a few moments to realize he was actually sitting in front of her and not just a figment of her hazy imagination.   
  
He seemed surprised also, which annoyed Annabelle slightly for he had obviously come looking for her. As he stood and brushed off his pants, Annabelle squared her shoulders and decided to storm past him. But as she walked up to him, her jaw had already begun to quiver and she got no further than his side, both his arms stopping her from moving much further. Too exhausted to fight him she slumped away, shrinking against the stair railing.   
  
"Annabelle." He whispered, reaching for her cheek. She turned away hoping he would pull away, but he instead touched one of her stray curls. She could feel his fingers and their gentle touch and unable to wait it out, climbed two stairs more. Jack jumped after her but stopped when she did not go inside. Hesitantly she raised her eyes to his. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Why are you here?" Her voice was ice, even though the position of her body seemed to imply how defenseless she was.   
  
He climbed one step and moved to the opposite side of the railing, letting her know that he would respect her need for space. "To apologizeand explain."  
  
"Well, I don't need to listen." She raised her chin fiercly. "And tell your friends to stop interfering. Race or Miracle must have told you."  
  
"I'm glad they did"  
  
"Sure you are." She spat. "But if you had thought of someone else besides yourselfI have a race tomorrow. I need to get some sleep and and—" She began to blend her words, mumbling quickly but making no sense.   
  
Jack tucked his hands into the pockets of his pants and dropped his chin to his chest, looking at her from under lashes that he knew would catch her attention. "Good luck, Race says you have a good shot." His voice was soft and easy, nothing like the strong confrontation she'd been expecting.  
  
She shook her head, seeing through his plan. "What is this? Small talk was never your thing."  
  
"I just want you to be okay," He leaned closer to her, "it's dangerous down at that track."  
  
"I've dealt with worse." Her look was one of lead and Jack knew she was referring to his own actions. He ran a hand through his hair, trying hard to stay in control, but as she pushed away from the railing he felt desperate. "Now I," She turned towards the door and Jack chose this moment to stop her. She looked at where his hands held one of hers, surprised at how familiar the touch seemed, even after so long. "What are you doing?"  
  
"We need to talk, Annabelle." He pulled her close so that their bodies were touching and his face was close to hers. "I know you came down here to see me and I fucked everything over. And now you have your race, which is very important, I understand that." He felt her relazing slightly and taking it as a good sign, he released his tight grip. She stepped back from him, still allowing one of his hands to cradle one of hers. His grin was one-sided and alluring and she focused on his shoes, listening to his voice grow more confident. "So tomorrow, we'll sit down and I—I'll explain and you can come back to Manhattan, take off that ridiculous hat"  
  
"I like this hat." She quipped, placing her free hand on top of it. "And you're getting ahead of yourself. What makes you thinkI mean, how arrogant do you have to be!"  
  
"You're here now, aren't you." He reached for her other hand but she placed it on her chest. "You could have gone right inside but you stayed."  
  
"Because you're forcing me!" She cried, tugging for him to free her hand.  
  
Frustrated and unable to remain calm, Jack obliged, before stalking into the street. She could tell he was angry and she was surprised to see him this way. He paced at the end of the stoop before kicking at the railing. "Annabelle, look at me, do you want to go back home?"   
  
"Right now that seems my only option." Jack stopping his pacing and opened his arms out to his sides, scoffing loudly. He said all he had to with that motion and Annabelle dropped her gaze. "You're not the same, Jack."  
  
"What do you mean?" He resented the comment and her soft voice drew him back up the steps.   
She adopted his own trick and watched him from underneath heavy lashes. "This city makes you different."  
  
He should have been angry, kicked open the door to the Brooklyn lodging house and forced her to come back to Manhattan with him. He'd seen men do worse things to women they claimed to love. But watching her profile in the dim nighttime light, he knew there was an amount of truth to her words. He had felt a change over the past year. What she didn't understand was that he'd gladly go back, if only she could help him. "Annabelle, please."  
  
She sighed, looking past his shoulder into the darkness of the night. "Jack, you know whatyou don't want me to leave tomorrow?" He looked up at her hopefully and in that moment she slipped her hand free. "Then give me a reason to stay." 


	11. Book Two: Chapter 4

AN: I can't really explain it...why update after almost two years? Well, I would have gotten this stuff up sooner but hates my word processor. Anyway, summer is coming and you know what that means: more time for writing. Maybe this thing will finally get finished. It all depends on the reviews! I've been out of it for so long I don't even know whose still around these days...Miracle? Dakki? Hello...somebody...

Oh, P.S. It's sort up short. Sorry.

Book 2: Chapter 4

After crossing that finish line, the first half of the day had moved in slow-motion silence in comparison. The gun had sounded and suddenly her senses seemed to perceive everything around her two hundred percent. She finished and people where everywhere. Through the crowd of cheers she managed to hold onto the helmet which concealed her head, her first concern, and find Miracle and Race. Macy was handed over to Race, and the trio followed his lead, cheering, hugging, and waving to whomever crossed their path.

"A-mazing!" Miracle cried, jumping up and spinning. She landed with a thud and grabbed Annabelle by her shoulders squarely. "Thanks for treatin' me to the best day of me life!"

Annabelle chuckled, hugging her strange friend quickly and was just about to ask of Spot's whereabouts when the man himself popped up in front of them and pulled Miracle from Annabelle's arms into his. "Honey, we'se rich!" The girls laughed louder as Spot jingled his pockets, the coins inside creating their own tune and the folded bills in the hidden chest pocket of his jacket bulging proudly. "And you," he wrapped a free arm around Annabelle's shoulder. "how can I thank you!"

"I should be mad that you bet against me!" She teased, pushing him away.

"Ah, c'mon. You'll get over it when I by you something." The trio laughed louder, now stopping in front of the stable Macy and Annabelle had claimed as their own while in New York. Macy was being brushed down by another stable hand and as Annabelle looked down the row of stables, the party had consumed the whole stretch. It didn't seemed to matter who had crossed the finish line first as far as this group was concerned. Leaning out into the hallway, someone handed Annabelle a glass of liquor before clinking their own glass against the new one and continuing into the crowd. She chuckled to herself, sniffing the drink before pouring it to the ground. "Hey," came a voice, "I would have liked a sip of that."

The man in green and white checkers offered his right hand to Annabelle. She shook it hard, just as her father had taught her, and was glad the party had distracted her to the point of not yet removing her helmet. "Nice race today," the man had a sly smile but Annabelle had seen if enough on and off the track to know it was all show.

She nodded. "You certainly have plenty to celebrate."

He shrugged. "I do what I can. Can't be too comfortable though, what with yougin's like you riding my tail." Annabelle touched the front of her helmet in salut. "What you say your name was?"

It was easy to say now, so easy slipping off her tongue that it humored Annabelle in a way. "Roz Mooring. I'm from upstate."

"Well Roz Mooring, hope to see you next race." He waved a quick good-bye and was halfway across the stables before Annabelle could mumble a reply. She turned back to Miracle and Race, Macy all fresh and clean with a towel on her back. Miracle was making kissy faces at the horse, cooeing about how lovely she was while Spot and Race clinked glasses of their own. She sighed again, feeling the events of the day dragging her down. But she couldn't drop the smile from her face and the only thing that could possibly make the day better would have been to have watched the whole race from the stands, the real Roz Mooring racing around the ring. She liked riding, but all the hoopla, all the noise and rules; after only a week it had grated on her nerves. Riding Macy throughout the woods of upstate New York, having the ability to go which ever way she pleased, that was her type of riding.

Looking around the small stable she turned when a knocked sounded at the door. "Grandfather!" She hugged him tightly, causing him to drop their two suitcases.

"Child," he whispered, bending so that they were the only two to hear. "Boys don't hug their grandfather's so…enthusiastically."

Annabelle stepped away, laughing to herself as she fixed the helmet still on her head. "Oh grandfather, can we go home now?"

"Are you ready?" She nodded. "Well, then sign a few banners for your fans outside. We have enough time before we have to catch the train." Annabelle laughed at her grandfather's tease. "I mean it child, someone's waiting for you out there."

Puzzled as to who it could be, Annabelle leaned out the door, Miracle, Spot and Race taking their own look from over the edge of the stable. At the sight of Jack, duffle bag on his shoulder and a new looking newsie cap in place of his cowboy hat, Annabelle stumbled back inside.

"Annabelle, listen to me." Jack called, stepping into the stall. Miracle, Spot and Race hopped up onto the edge of the wall while Annabelle scolded her grandfather for whatever part she knew he'd played in Jack's appearance.

"I'm mighty busy Jack…" She lied, busying herself around Macy's feet.

"I can see that, but just let me apologize." He trailed her frantic movements, jumping out of the way when she turned suddenly to grab a horseshoe off the wall.

"For what?" She chucked it into a nearby bucket.

"For last night, barging in the way I did and everything."

She sighed heavily, pausing with both hands on the wall in front of her as if about to do a push-up standing up. "Forget it." She muttered.

"Annabelle, c'mon don't do this."

"Gotta catch a train, Jack." She grabbed her suitcase and passed off Macy's rope to Race who jumped to attention and followed her out of the stall. Kloppman, Spot and Miracle followed also and of course, Jack was right at her heel.

"Right, back home. But see, I don't think you're really gonna get on, Annabelle. If I know you as well as I think I do." She stopped at that point, dropping her bag to the floor of the stables with a thud. The crowd seemed to surge around them, the four others within their entourage, forming an oval shape barrier.

Jack cleared his throat, aware of just how brief a moment he had before the shock wore off and she started going again. "Seems that you came down to the city to race, sure, but because life at home wasn't what you'd been hopin' it'd be. And now, I messed everything up here and you wanna go back. But you can't really, go home I mean, because you know that waiting for you back there is the same thing that drove you away in the first place." Her eyes were glazed over as she stared at his boots and as he reached forward she snapped them to his face. He paused for a second before continuing in a direct path for her suitcase. "You can't go back and you can't stay here."

"Is this supposed to be making things better?" Spot whispered, watching as Jack held tightly onto Annabelle's suitcase in one hand and his small bag in the other. "cause he's going at it all wrong."

"You told me to give you a reason to stay and that's when I realized what was wrong." Jack explained. "I don't want you to stay." Spot sighed loudly, smacking his hand to his forehead as Miracle and Race shuffled their feet nervously. Annabelle was the only one, eyes now wide with anticipation, who seemed to know where Jack was heading with his babbling. "I want you to go home and I wanna be going with you. That's where you belong, as much as you thought otherwise. So that's where I go too."

Silence now filtered in between the far away noise of the track. Most people had gotten what they needed from in and around the stables and headed to the nearest pub for some sort of drink. The six still standing looked oddly out of place. "So, whattya think?"

She stepped forward, reaching for her bag now being held in his hand and he let in go with an air of defeat. Yet before his chin could rest against his chest for good, she shifted her bag to the opposite hand and slid the empty one back into his. Not looking at him directly but knowing his eyes and smile were glued to her, she squeezed his hand just slightly. "Grandfather, I'm ready now."


End file.
